


Un nuevo gato en el Nekoma

by wandererstark



Series: We are the body's blood [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, OC, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 23,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandererstark/pseuds/wandererstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuesta volver a acostumbrarse al ruido de la gran ciudad. Y tener que coger el metro no ayuda. Tantos años fuera de Tokio se notan y, aunque había seguido viniendo de visita y para algunas revisiones de Kyoya, no es lo mismo que cuando era pequeña. Y echo tanto de menos al equipo… Sé que los voy a volver a ver, pero no será todos los días sino cuando coincidamos en algún amistoso (o, con suerte, en algún partido oficial).<br/>Voy abriéndome paso entre la multitud y, a medida que llego a mi nuevo instituto, cada vez veo más uniformes similares al que llevo puesto por primera vez en el próximo año y medio. Y de repente allí esta: la puerta del Nekoma. Nerviosa me reviso el uniforme y, tras un profundo suspiro, entro en el recinto escolar.</p><p>***</p><p>Engloba algunas escenas del anime (temporada 2) y un capítulo del manga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nueva estudiante

El primer lugar al que me dirijo es al despacho del director. Es un hombre amable que me da una calurosa bienvenida al colegio y me entrega mi horario de clase. Cuando se fija en mi cámara de video (la cual siempre llevo a mano) me explica que en horario escolar no puedo usarla pero, cuando le contesto que es para después de las clases me sonríe:  
\- ¿Te apuntaras entonces al club de audiovisuales?  
\- Lo cierto… Es que me gustaría apuntarme al club de vóley. Como manager – aclaro  
Es entonces cuando me lanza la mirada que tanto temía.  
\- ¿Tu apellido es Tategami, verdad?  
\- Sí, señor.  
Y con mi expresión le confirmo la siguiente pregunta sin necesidad de que la diga en voz alta. Sé que es una situación a la que me tendré que acostumbrar, pero la verdad es que no tengo ganas.  
\- Bueno, bienvenida entonces. Puedes hablar con el entrenador Nekomata si quieres antes de las clases. Estará en la sala de profesores.

\---

Al entrar en la sala y acercarme el profesor Nekomata me recibe con una amplia sonrisa, como esperaba.  
\- ¡Sonja! ¿Llegaste bien al colegio?  
\- Sí, señor  
\- Vamos, vamos, anímate un poco. Verás cómo te integras perfectamente. Si alguien tiene facilidad para hacer amigos esa eres tú. Aunque en el Karasuno hay otros a los que tampoco se les da mal – se me ensombrece la cara cuando menciona a los chicos, así que cambia de tema – Bueno, ¿has venido solamente a decir hola?  
\- Lo cierto es que quería apuntarme como manager al club.  
\- Vaya, vaya. No esperaba otra cosa. Los chicos se llevaran una sorpresa cuando se enteren que por fin han conseguido una manager. - Los dos nos reímos imaginándonos la escena. Después se acerca a su mesa y saca un chándal. – Aquí tienes.  
\- Muchas gracias señor. Y también por hablar con el director. Sé que fue mi repentino pero…  
\- No te preocupes, es un placer tenerte por aquí – se ríe.  
Me despido con una sonrisa. Ese señor siempre sabe que decir.

\---

Me pierdo. Durante la pasada noche he imaginado distintas cosas que podían pasar mal: perder el metro y llegar tarde, ponerme la camisa o la rebeca al revés, no llevar zapatos… Pero desde luego perderme en los pasillos del instituto no estaba entre ellas.  
Me fijo en uno de los carteles para señalar las clases: 3 – 5. Vale, no solo estoy perdida, sino perdidísima. Me giro rápidamente para intentar encontrar mi pasillo cuando me choco con alguien.  
\- ¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?  
\- Si… Perdón  
Y cuando levanto la cabeza para ver quién era me encuentro con el capitán del Nekoma: Tetsuro Kuroo. Su cara debe ser reflejo de la mía: los ojos se le han abierto de par en par y, el capitán de la provocación, se queda sin palabras.  
\- Kuroo, deja a la nueva – dice una voz detrás. Pero se para al ver quién soy. El libero del Nekoma, Morisuke Yaku, y el vicecapitán, Nobuyuki Kai, me miran con la misma cara de asombro. Sin embargo, el primero en recuperarse es Yaku - ¡Hola! ¡Qué sorpresa!  
\- Hola – digo sonriendo – Si, ya imagino.  
\- ¿Entonces te has transferido? No sabíamos nada  
\- Lo cierto es que me entere este fin de semana, así que…  
\- Ejem, ¿podemos ayudarte en algo? – dice Kuroo, que ya parece haberse recuperado de la sorpresa.  
\- Bueno… - ¿Cómo les digo que me he perdido sin parecer una idiota?  
\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿La señorita Miyagi no sabe orientarse en un simple instituto de ciudad? – dice con tono malévolo. Yaku le lanza una mirada que haría callar al mismísimo Diablo, pero yo ya estoy acostumbrada a tratar con este tipo de cosas.  
\- Quería asegurarme de que el capitán del equipo llegara a clase. Sería una pena que ahora que hay manager no haya capitán.  
No sé si será porque no se esperara una respuesta o por mencionar tan de pasada que soy manager, pero su cara vuelve a ser de asombro y los otros dos seniors se ríen. Yaku se ofrece a acompañarme y, como no me queda más remedio, acepto a regañadientes.  
Y así es como llego escoltada por tres alumnos de tercero a mi clase: 2 – 4.

\---

Parece que en mi clase no hay ningún jugador de voleibol, cosa que no se si agradezco o no. Mi presentación es breve (al menos no tartamudeo) y rápidamente me voy a mi asiento junto a la ventana.  
La gente me lanza miradas curiosas durante la hora entera. ¿El apellido? Seguramente todo el mundo ha oído hablar de mi hermano. Son gajes del oficio. ¿El Karasuno? Probablemente la gente conozca la historia de la ‘Batalla del Basurero’. Sea lo que sea, tanta mirada me incomoda.  
En el primer intercambio de clase la gente se me acerca a hacerme preguntas. ¿Cuánto tiempo he vivido fuera de Tokio? ¿Por qué volver ahora? ¿Qué me gusta hacer? ¿Me gustaría unirme al club de teatro? ¿Y al de futbol? Contesto amigablemente a todo el mundo (salvo a porque me he vuelto a mudar, a lo que digo algunas evasivas) e incluso bromeo y quedo para comer con un grupo de chicas. De momento nada es tan malo como lo imagine por la noche.  
Cuando llega la hora de irme a cambiar para las actividades del club me encuentro con Yaku en la puerta. Se pone un dedo en los labios y tira de mí hacia las escaleras. Con la mirada le pregunto qué pasa (Tanaka y Yuu estaban totalmente en lo cierto: da la misma imagen de serenidad que Suga, y no cuesta nada tener confianza con él) y, como respuesta, inclina la cabeza hacia atrás. La imagen no puede ser más clara.  
\- Kuroo, ¿por qué tenemos que ir por la otra escalera? Es más rápido por esa de ahí  
\- Kenma, hay que hacer un poco de ejercicio. Piensa que es parte del entrenamiento.  
\- ¿Entonces lo que haga ahora no lo tengo que hacer luego?  
\- Mira que eres vago  
\- No lo soy  
\- Si lo eres  
\- No lo soy  
Si dejar de hablar con los de segundo nos hace un gesto con la mano. El plan debe de haber sido todo un éxito.


	2. El Nekoma

Se nota que hace algún tiempo que no hay una manager del club de vóley en el instituto porque el vestuario huele a cerrado. Rápidamente me desvisto y me pongo el chándal del Nekoma. Resulta raro pasar de los colores negros de los cuervos al rojo-rosado de los gatos, pero es algo a lo que sorprendentemente me acostumbro muy rápido.  
Me miro en un reflejo. El chándal no es de un color tan llamativo bajo mi rojo pelo. Me arreglo una de las coletas y salgo, con mi cámara de video en la mano.  
Llegando al gimnasio oigo a los chicos. Me asomo con disimulo a la puerta, justo por donde me ha indicado Yaku. Me asiente para indicar que me ha visto y le dice algo a Kuroo, que sonríe maliciosamente.  
Me escondo cuando Kuroo llama al equipo. Oigo algunas protestas y un “Cállate, Yamamoto”. Cuando la gente empieza a reunirse miro mi cámara y, tras un momento de vacilación, la enciendo. Este es un momento para el recuerdo: mi nueva etapa como manager del Nekoma.  
\- ¡Bien chicos! ¡Reunión! ¡Lev, atento!  
\- Lo siento, Kuroo-san  
\- Bueno, hoy es un día importante para nosotros. ¿Sabéis por qué?  
\- ¿Es tu cumpleaños?  
\- ¡Idiotas! ¿Cómo no sabéis que mi cumpleaños es el 17 de noviembre? – dice Kuroo mosqueado  
Los otros dos de tercero suspiran y miran al entrenador Nekomata suplicantes. - Ejem, lo que quiere decir vuestro capitán es que hoy vais a conseguir una manager.  
Silencio sepulcral.  
\- Entrenador, si es una broma es de muy mal gusto – dice Yamamoto, por lo que parece, a punto de llorar. Decido que esto está tomando un rumbo bastante raro, así que decido entrar ya en el gimnasio  
\- Esto… Hola – saludo con una sonrisa nerviosa y con la cámara grabando desde mi lado derecho.  
Otro silencio sepulcral. Y de repente hay un gran jaleo: Yamamoto llora, los de primero se acercan corriendo y gritando a saludarme… Hasta chico-cara-gato-silencioso (maldito Hinata, ahora no puedo quitarme el mote de la cabeza) parece animado. Cuando empiezan a calmarse, Kenma dice:  
\- ¿Soy el único que se sorprende de que una manager del Karasuno este ahora en el Nekoma?  
\- Nos hemos trasladado este fin de semana a Tokio, y el entrenador fue tan amable de hablar con el señor director.  
\- Ah…  
En algún momento del alboroto he dejado de grabar y ahora estoy en el suelo intentando tranquilizar a Yamamoto, que sigue llorando. De repente se levanta y empieza a gritar de alegría. Si se hubiera quitado la camiseta seria igual que Tanaka… Creo que he hablado muy pronto.  
Me quedo mirando a los jugadores. Como bromean entre ellos, comentan, se pegan collejas… Y algo en mi corazón se enciende, un deja-vu, un recuerdo en esa misma cancha hace muchos años. Es solo un instante, pero me sirve para recordar algo que siempre he admirado del Nekoma: esa atmosfera de equipo. Alguna vez ha sobresalido algún jugador por sus grandes capacidades, de eso soy mas que consciente, pero la dinámica de equipo, de todos conectando con todos, eso nunca ha cambiado.  
Tomo aire, me coloco en un lugar que me vean todos y, cuando se fijan en mí digo:  
\- ¡Soy Sonja Tategami, pero podéis llamarme Sonja! ¡Y me gustaría ser la nueva manager del equipo! ¡Mucho gusto! – digo con una amplia sonrisa.

\---

El entrenamiento me recuerda mucho al del Karasuno: saques, remates, recepciones, bloqueos, correr… Sin embargo, aunque la dinámica sea la misma en todos los equipos, el espíritu es muy distinto. Aquí no destacan especialmente unos sobre otros, como Tanaka, Hinata y Asahi en remates y Yuu y Daichi en recepciones; sino que tienen unos niveles similares.  
Al final del entrenamiento cada uno entrena aquello en lo que este más flojo, sin importar la posición que cada uno tiene pero tampoco sin ignorarla. Podemos decir que son jugadores que intentan dar lo máximo en todos los campos pero siendo conscientes de la posición que suelen tener.  
Durante los descansos de la practica el libero de primer año, Yuki Shibayama, me ha explicado algunas cosas. Parece ser que, ya que Yaku es más experimentado, el no ha tenido aun la oportunidad de jugar muchos partidos y se ha centrado en suplir algunas de las funciones del manager. Veo en su cara que está preocupado por su futuro en el equipo así que le dejo caer que necesitare su ayuda de vez en cuando. No quiero hacer sentir mal a nadie, y parece que eso le anima mucho.  
Estoy concentrada en preparar las botellas y toallas para el fin de la práctica cuando oigo a Lev protestar:  
\- Pero Yaku-san, es que yo quiero rematar  
\- Me da igual, tienes que ser capaz de servir y recibir correctamente.  
\- Pero…  
\- Lev – digo al acercarme lo suficiente  
\- ¡Ah! ¡Sonja-senpai! – se pone rígido  
\- ¿No le dijiste a Hinata que le superarías? – todo el gimnasio se queda callado, mirándome. Lo cierto es que no sé que me ha impulsado a hablar así, con algunos del Karasuno me costó semanas poder mantener una conversación  
\- ¡Y lo voy a hacer!  
\- ¿Qué crees que está practicando ahora mismo?  
\- Pues… El remate – y al ver mi cara se pone aun mas rígido, cierra los ojos y se muerde el labio concentrado. Me cruzo de brazos y suspiro  
\- ¿Las recepciones y los saques, quizás? El remate ya lo domina, pero si quiere ser un Pequeño Gigante debe saber controlar el resto de su cuerpo, ¿no crees? – le digo con una sonrisa  
Soy consciente de que todo el mundo me mira, pero no permito que eso me ponga nerviosa y centro mi atención en Lev, que parece estar sopesando las opciones. En un momento dado toma una decisión, coge el carro de pelotas y le dice a un sorprendido Yaku de practicar ‘algunas’ recepciones. Los demás chicos de primero y Yamamoto se contagian del espíritu y deciden ir también a practicarlas.  
Cuando regreso al banco el entrenador Nekomata me sonríe: “No esperaba menos” me dice. Le respondo con una sonrisa pero en mi interior se que ese truco no va a volver a funcionar. Bueno, puede que le dure un par de días más, ya cuando lo conozca mejor podre encontrar otra forma.  
\- Se te da muy bien esto de ser manager – me dice Kuroo  
\- Gracias. Estaba nerviosa porque nunca había hecho nada parecido – confieso. Cuando veo su cara de confusión le explico – Nunca me uní oficialmente como manager al Karasuno. En mi primer año iba de vez en cuando. Para animar y eso. Al final de ese año comencé a ir más frecuentemente y, desde este curso, me uní como ‘apoyo técnico’. El profesor Takeda creó el puesto para que constara que estaba en el equipo. Ayudaba en los entrenamientos y, cuando había amistosos o partidos oficiales, grababa (en lo amistosos siempre con permiso, claro) para que sirviera también de entrenamiento el ver los errores. Y cuando llego el entrenador Ukai seguí igual. Así que nunca desempeñe el papel de manager tradicional.  
\- En ese caso debes llevarlo en la sangre. – me sonríe.

\---

El entrenamiento termina tarde. Cuando salimos del recinto escolar me despido y me voy en mi dirección. No vivo cerca de ninguno de ellos, así que recorro sola las calles hasta la parada del metro. Estoy ilusionada y triste al mismo tiempo: ilusionada porque se me abre un nuevo mundo como manager junto a un equipo interesante, triste porque echo de menos a los chicos del Karasuno. Como si me leyera la memoria vibra el móvil, y la pantalla se ilumina con un mensaje de Yuu. “Tu casa da miedo vacía. ¿Seguro que no vivíais con un fantasma o tenéis un cuerpo ahí abajo escondido?”. “Solo porque evite que mi madre te matara por romper aquel jarrón de bodas”.  
Yuu Nishinoya. Le conozco desde que nos mudamos a Miyagi. Tuve la mala suerte de instalarme en la casa de enfrente. Y de caer en su clase.  
Sonrío recordando lo pesado que fue para que me hiciera su amiga. “Volvamos a casa juntos” “Me puedes explicar este ejercicio” “Ven a animar al próximo partido” Y, sin darme cuenta, se convirtió en mi otro hermano. Sus padres casi nunca estaban por trabajo, así que cenaba en nuestra casa.  
Un día me confesó que decidió probar a ser libero por todo lo que nos contaba Kyoya y que, gracias a él, encontró la mejor posición del vóley. Fue algo así como el Pequeño Gigante para muchas otras personas. Por eso fue tan duro para él estar un mes sin poder entrenar en el Karasuno y se buscó algunas alternativas hasta que volviera, y no solo para ayudar al equipo como Tanaka supuso al ver sus moratones.  
Me doy cuenta que me he quedado mirando el móvil y estoy a punto de llorar. Mierda. Me recompongo y espero a mi parada, ignorando las vibraciones que salen de mi bolso.


	3. Apartamento de los Tategami

\- ¡Ya estoy en casa! – digo entrando por la puerta  
\- ¡Bienvenida! – oigo desde la cocina. Mi padre debe estar preparando la cena, así que me dirijo allí. - ¿Qué tal el día?  
\- Bastante ajetreado, pero bien – digo con una sonrisa.  
\- Vaya, cuanto me alegro. Estaba preocupado por si no… Bueno, da igual. ¿Por qué no vas a decírselo a tu hermano?  
Pero mientras está hablando yo ya he salido de la cocina camino de su habitación. Cuando abro la puerta veo lo desorganizada que está. Suspiro y entro, con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Como esperaba lo encuentro leyendo un libro y con los auriculares a tope, así que no es muy difícil darle un susto.  
\- Vaya, vaya. ¿Asustando a tu hermano mayor, eh? – dice fingiendo estar molesto. No puedo evitar reírme. Entonces se fija en mi uniforme y me lanza esa sonrisa de hermano mayor que siempre pone – Te sienta muy bien esos colores.  
\- ¿Verdad? Aunque después de los tonos negros del Karasuno…  
\- Lo sé – y por su mirada se que entiende que no solo hablo del uniforme, así que me siento aliviada. – Venga vamos a cenar.  
\- Espera, que te ayudo. ¿Cómo puedes tener tan desorganizada la habitación? – digo cogiendo los mangos de la silla de ruedas.  
\- ¿Y tu como puedes soportar tenerla tan ordenada? Además, se perfectamente donde tengo las cosas. -Pongo los ojos en blanco, pero no digo nada. Sé que es verdad.  
Durante la cena les cuento todo lo que ha pasado en el día de hoy. Obviando la parte de que me pierdo, porque ya sé lo que dirá mi hermano. Disfruta especialmente la parte del entrenamiento y yo no puedo evitar más que sonreír.  
\- ¿Y conseguiste que practicara recepciones mencionando a Hinata? – pregunta divertido mi padre  
\- Si, aunque no creo que sirva la próxima vez – digo riendo  
\- Bueno, ya se te ocurrirá algo. Eres buena observando a la gente.  
La cena sigue su curso normal. Mi padre cuenta alguna cosa que haya visto en las noticias y mi hermano algo de un libro o, si ha ido a rehabilitación, sobre su progreso. Sin embargo, el nuevo horario de mi madre va a impedir que esté con nosotros como cuando estábamos en Miyagi.  
Al terminar la cena ayudo a recoger los platos y fregar la loza. Con la escusa del cansancio del primer día me despido y me voy a mi habitación. No tengo ganas de nada, así que simplemente me tumbo en la cama y miro el techo, aun con el uniforme puesto.  
Es entonces cuando mi ordenador (maldita sea, se me olvido apagarlo esta mañana) comienza a avisar de una video llamada. Me levanto para ver quién será y descubro, con sorpresa, que es Yuu.  
\- ¿Hola?  
\- ¡¡CHIKARA!! ¡¡NO VEO NADA!! – oigo a Yuu, con la pantalla en negro.  
\- ¿Has encendido la cámara? – le contesta Ennoshita con un suspiro  
\- ¡¡HOLA!! – dice tras un click. No puedo evitar reírme porque está muy encima del ordenador y solo se ve su nariz y boca.  
\- ¡¡OYE NISHINOYA!! – oigo a Tanaka por detrás. Me quedo paralizada. ¿Es que están todos los de segundo allí? Efectivamente. Cuando se retira puedo ver que los cinco de segundo están en la desordenada habitación de Yuu  
\- ¡¡Hola!! – dicen al unísono  
\- ¡Hola! – les respondo, aguantando las lagrimas.  
\- Os dije que no era buena idea…  
\- Cállate, Narita  
\- Oh, venga ya, tranquilizaos todos. Es solo que me habéis sorprendido – les digo con una sonrisa. Y todos me la devuelven.  
Me cuentan que tal les ha ido la práctica de hoy, que tal les va a Yachi y Kyoko-san… Me sorprende escuchar que Hinata y Kageyama se han peleado y ahora no se hablan. Después de ponerme al día me toca a mí. Les hablo sobre mi nueva clase (Tanaka y Yuu tienen demasiado interés por las chicas del Nekoma y agradezco que Ennoshita les dé una colleja por mi) y que soy la nueva manager del equipo de vóley.  
\- Por eso Yamamoto estaba tan toca-narices hoy… - dice Tanaka mosqueado  
\- ¡Venga Ryu, animate! ¡Eso significa que vamos a ver a Sonja más a menudo!  
\- Es que tú no has visto el tono que ha usado…  
\- ¿Te animaría saber que ha llorado cuando se ha enterado que tenía manager?  
\- Pues… Si, un poco sí. – dice aun con el ceño fruncido.  
Seguimos hablando un poco más hasta que se tienen que ir a sus respectivas casas. Nos despedimos y quedamos en hacer esto una vez por semana para mantener el contacto. “Ni se te ocurra olvidarte de nosotros. Vas a seguir siendo del grupo del segundo” me amenazan al despedirse.  
Apago el ordenador y una pieza en mi interior encaja con el resto. Que ahora este en el Nekoma no significa que tenga que dejar de ser amiga de los del Karasuno. Hinata y Kenma. Tanaka y Yamamoto. Kuroo y el capitán del Fukurodani… Todos ellos son ejemplos de amistades que han surgido en el enfrentamiento de dos equipos. ¿Por qué pensaba que no iba a poder mantener las mías? ¿Por qué creía que tendría que sustituirlos? Y con ese alegre pensamiento me duermo.


	4. El club de fans del Nekoma

Desayuno rápidamente y con un “Ya salgo” me voy al instituto. Como ya soy oficialmente la manager del Nekoma debo estar también en el entrenamiento matutino. Llego de las primeras, solo adelantada por Innuoka y Yamamoto, que están entrenando.  
\- ¡Buenos días! ¿No llegáis muy pronto? – les digo asombrada  
\- ¡Ah! ¡Tategami-senpai! ¡Buenos días!  
\- Ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme Sonja – le digo sonriendo  
\- Tu también llegas temprano, Sonja-senpai  
\- Bueno, no quería llegar tarde en mi primer día. Y había pensado en ir preparando algunas cosas. Pero por lo que veo no va a hacer falta – digo riendo. Yamamoto ha estado callado desde que he entrado. Definitivamente se parece a Tanaka, al que le cuesta hablar con cualquier chica por primera vez. Lo que es sorprendente, porque son muy ruidosos – Yamamoto-san, tu estas también en segundo, ¿verdad?  
\- Eh… Si – dice mirando para otro lado  
Innuoka y yo nos reímos divertidos por la situación en la que se encuentra el mohicano. Les lanzo balones para que puedan practicar el remate hasta que van entrando el resto de miembros del equipo. Cuando ya llega el entrenador Nekomata y Naoi nos reunimos para las indicaciones, y comienza el entrenamiento de verdad.  
Camino del gimnasio he estado pensando en formas para ayudar durante los entrenamientos y se me ha ocurrido una idea. Por tanto, cojo una libreta de mi mochila en la que aun no había escrito nada y escribo cada parte del entrenamiento y el número de puntos y errores que cada uno tiene. Cuando ya tenga algunos días (alrededor de una semana será suficiente, creo) se la entregare al señor Nekomata por si sirve de ayuda en próximos entrenamientos. Noto que Naoi me mira con curiosidad, pero si adivina lo que estoy haciendo no dice nada. Solo se gira al entrenador Nekomata y le dice algo bajo, a lo que este asiente. Yo sigo concentrada anotándolo todo.  
Cuando terminan el entrenamiento nos vamos a cambiar para ir a clase. En el descanso para comer se me acerca una chica con cara emocionada.  
\- ¡Sonja-chan!  
\- Esto… Hola… Eeeh… - ¿Cómo puedo ser tan mala por los nombres?  
\- Me llamo Minamoto. Elie Minamoto. Supongo que con toda la gente que conociste ayer no recordaras muchos nombres – se ríe.  
Minamoto parece el tipo de persona que se lleva bien con todo el mundo. No ha parado de sonreír desde que se ha acercado, y se coloca algunos mechones rubios que se han escapado de su cintillo. Le sonrío.  
\- Encantada, Minamoto-san.  
\- ¡Nada de formalidades! ¿Eres manager del equipo de vóley masculino del Nekoma, no? ¡Llamame Elie!  
\- Yo… Está bien. – y de repente analizo lo que me ha dicho.- Elie-san, ¿cómo sabes que me he unido al club?  
\- Es mi trabajo saber ese tipo de cosas  
\- ¿Estás en el periódico escolar?  
\- Bueno, alguna vez he publicado cosas, si – se aclara la garganta y, señalándose orgullosamente dice - ¡Soy la presidenta del club de fans del equipo!  
Me quedo sin palabras. No sabía que tenían un club de fans. Claro que el Nekoma lleva siendo bueno durante mucho, no como el Karasuno que había caído en decadencia los últimos años… Mi sorpresa debe reflejarse en mi cara, y sigue:  
\- Lo cierto es que ese club no existe… oficalmente. Pero varios estudiantes nos reunimos en todos los partidos para animarlos. Y cuando me enteré que venias del club de vóley del Karasuno… Bueno, pues te seguí porque tenía la intuición de que te unirías.  
\- Oh, bueno…  
\- ¿Te apetece que comamos hoy juntas? Tengo mucha curiosidad sobre el famoso colegio de la Batalla en el Basurero  
\- ¿Lo conoces?  
\- ¡Pues claro! Entré en este instituto porque me encanta el equipo y conocía mucho de su historia, y algo imprescindible es esa eterna rivalidad entre cuervos y gatos  
\- Bueno, estaría encantada  
\- ¡Qué bien! – me dice, y se va sonriendo y saludando a otro compañero de clase.

\---

Cuando llega la hora de la comida Elie se acerca a buscarme a mi pupitre, y decidimos aprovechar el buen tiempo para almorzar al aire libre. Cogemos nuestras cosas y bajamos al patio, donde hay algunos bancos y arboles. Durante todo el trayecto no ha parado de protestar por todas las tareas que han mandado para la semana que viene y sobre lo duro que es estar en preparatoria.  
La comida se hace muy amena. Me pregunta algunas cosas sobre el Karasuno a las que yo contesto, algunas veces, incluso con anécdotas.  
\- ¡Vaya! ¡Me gustaría conocerlos! Parece que te llevas tan bien con ellos…  
\- Es verdad. – me rio. Llevo un buen rato dándole vueltas a una pregunta y decido que no puede hacer ningún mal formularla – Elie-san… ¿Por qué no eres manager del Nekoma? Quiero decir… Los admiras mucho, sabes de vóley, vas a todos sus partidos… Todas esas cosas son de una manager.  
\- Bueno… Lo cierto es que no podría concentrarme mucho. ¿Tú te has fijado en que músculos tienen?  
Me quedo un momento parada, procesando la respuesta que me acaba de dar, y me pongo a reír. A los poco segundos también esta ella riendo. Nos tiramos al suelo e incluso lloramos un poco hasta que llegamos a calmarnos.  
\- Sí, creo que tienes razón – le contesto limpiándome la cara  
Y así fue como hice una amiga en el instituto Nekoma.


	5. Tiempo de 'Oya?'

Poco a poco fui cayendo en la rutina: despertarse, ir al entrenamiento matutino, clase, almuerzo con Elie, más clase y más entrenamiento. Yuu y yo seguimos manteniéndonos al día y, de vez en cuando, me llama junto con alguno más. Pero ya no duele tanto la separación del Karasuno como antes. Aunque sí que me siguen preocupando Hinata y Kageyama porque, por lo que me han comentado Tanaka, Yuu y Suga ayer, siguen sin hablar el uno con el otro.  
Sin embargo, hoy será un día diferente. Es sábado (mi primer sábado en Tokio como miembro del Nekoma) y todo está muy tranquilo. Quizás por eso me sobresalto tanto al oír ese grito justo a mi lado.  
\- ¡¡HEY HEY HEY!! – dice un chico con el pelo plateado justo en la puerta. Tardo un momento en reconocer al capitán del Fukurodani: Koutaro Bokuto.  
\- Este maldito búho… - murmura Kuroo a mi lado.  
\- ¿Hay partido de práctica hoy? No lo sabía…  
\- No. O al menos no nos ha dicho nada el entrenador – me contesta Kenma con la mirada fija en su consola, ya que Kuroo se ha ido a saludarlo.  
Poco a poco van llegando los jugadores del Fukurodani. No me puedo creer todos los que hay: casi el doble que el Nekoma. Estoy concentrada, intentando contar (se mueven mucho así que ya no sé si he contado a alguien más de una vez) cuando oigo una voz sorprendida a mis espaldas: “¿Sonja-san?” Me giro para encontrarme con las managers del Fukurodani. En el fin de semana de entrenamiento hice buenas migas con ellas, por lo que no es de extrañar que se sorprendan al verme aquí con otro uniforme. Suspiro y me acerco con una sonrisa para explicarles todo.  
Estamos ya hablando de otras cosas cuando escucho al capitán del Fukurodani:  
\- ¿Eh? Kuroo, no me habías dicho que por fin habíais conseguido manager.  
\- Ya, bueno. No veo la necesidad de tener que contar eso como si fuera algo raro.  
\- ¡¿Pero hace cuanto que el Nekoma no tenía manager?! ¡Claro que es una novedad!  
\- Esto… Hola, Bokuto-san – le digo tímida  
\- ¿Has visto eso? Soy tan bueno que me conocen hasta fuera de mi instituto. ¿A qué no conocidas a Kuroo hasta que te uniste al club? – y suelta una alegre carcajada. Me quedo parada, y miro a sus managers. Estas niegan con la cabeza, como si este tipo de situaciones fueran lo más normal del mundo.  
\- La verdad… Es que conocí a Kuroo-san antes.  
\- ¿Cómo? – dice sorprendido  
\- Tú eres una de las managers del Karasuno, ¿verdad? – me pregunta un chico alto que llevaba callado todo el tiempo al lado de Bokuto  
\- ¿Qué harías sin tu armador, Bokuto? Podrías confundirte y anotar en tu propio campo – le dice Kuroo a Bokuto.  
\- ¡Cállate! – y después, girándose hacia mi - ¿Y qué haces aquí?  
\- Es largo de contar – le respondo con una sonrisa  
Parece que quiere seguir preguntándome pero en ese momento llegan ambos entrenadores y nos tenemos que reunir. Por lo que explican han decidido hacer un entrenamiento en conjunto: primero lo dirigirá uno de los entrenadores y después el otro, de forma que ambos equipos tengan la oportunidad de hacer los ejercicios del otro. Una oportunidad para entrenar como el adversario y así saber sus puntos fuertes (o aprender algunos para el propio equipo).  
Las managers nos sentamos juntas y seguimos con atención todo el entrenamiento, tomando algunas notas. En el primer descanso veo a Bokuto interrogando a Kuroo sobre por qué me he trasladado, pero este simplemente lo ignora.  
\- Perdona a Bokuto – me dice Yukie Shirofuku, la manager de tercer año – Puede ponerse muy pesado algunas veces, lo que suele darle problemas a Akaashi.  
\- No pasa nada, en la última semana ha habido muchos que también han mostrado interés – le sonrío. – Lo que pasa es… No sé.  
Me quedo callada, y Shirofuku respeta ese silencio. ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto mencionar el motivo? No es nada malo sino todo lo contrario pero… Salgo de mi ensimismamiento cuando tocan en silbato para el próximo turno de entrenamientos, y me concentro en tomar apuntes de todo lo que veo. Cuando empiezo a comerme así la cabeza es imposible cambiar de tema.  
La última parte la dedicamos a jugar varios sets. El Fukurodani gana cinco de los seis, como se esperaba de un equipo que ha estado los últimos años en las nacionales, pero el Nekoma no lo ha hecho nada mal tampoco. Mientras nos reunimos oigo a Kuroo diciendo:  
\- Puede que los gatos sean grandes y fuertes, pero los búhos tienen alas y pueden llegar a sitios altos – y luego añade mirándome mientras sonríe de lado – o algo parecido oí hace tiempo en un partido de práctica.  
Me sorprende que lo recuerde. Cuando tuvimos nuestro primer partido de práctica Karasuno vs Nekoma le dije a Daichi esas mismas palabras: “Puede que los gatos sean grandes y fuertes, pero los cuervos tienen alas y pueden llegar a sitios altos”. Sin embargo, esas no son todas las palabras que ‘El Capitán’ dijo:  
\- “Pero lo que muy poca gente sabe es que los gatos, si afilan bien sus garras, pueden llegar aun mas alto” – termino en voz alta.


	6. El accidente

El entrenamiento de hoy ha sido agotador. Y dudo mucho que fuera por ser sábado o en conjunto sino por Bokuto, que no quería parar de entrenar. Al final el entrenador del Fukurodani le ha regañado y Akaashi se ha pasado media hora intentando animarlo. La única forma posible fue prometerle que entrenaría con él al volver a su escuela, tras lo cual se ha puesto en pie tan animado (o más) como antes.  
Mientras me cambio me fijo en la hora: las 5 de la tarde. Vacilo un momento antes de llamar: quiero asegurarme de que no daré esta vuelta para nada. Tras colgar me dirijo fuera del recinto escolar y voy en dirección contraria a la que suelo tomar.  
Llego a mi destino unos 30 minutos después: el hospital principal de Tokio. En la recepción se encuentra una enfermera que conozco ya por todos los años que llevamos viniendo aquí:  
\- ¡Sonja! ¡Pero qué guapa estas en uniforme escolar!  
\- Buenos días, ¿qué tal va todo?  
\- Perfectamente. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? – y tras echarme una mirada preocupada añade - ¿No te encontrarás mal, verdad?  
\- Sólo vengo de visita. Hemos salido antes del entrenamiento y…  
\- ¡Oh, es verdad! ¿Estás como manager del Nekoma, verdad? No sabes lo orgulloso que está tu hermano de ello.  
Me sonrojo. Es típico de Kyoya.  
El ascensor tarda en llegar y, cuando lo cojo, va lleno de familiares. Algunos están bastante perdidos y no paran de tocar botones por lo que nos paramos en cada planta. El matrimonio de mi izquierda no para de quejarse de ello pero yo no puedo culparles: probablemente mi familia era igual al principio.  
Me bajo en la planta 6ª y me dirijo a la sala de final del pasillo, la que tienen habilitada para las rehabilitaciones. Abro la puerta ligeramente y entre los 3 pacientes y sus medicos que veo allí dentro está mi hermano, agarrado a unas barandas e intentando sostenerse. Este es el motivo por el que hemos vuelto. Y también el motivo por el que se conoce tanto mi apellido.

Algunos años atrás.  
“Desde que era muy pequeña admiré a mi hermano. Y nunca dejé de hacerlo.  
Mi hermano comenzó a jugar a vóley desde que era muy pequeño. Lo cierto es que no recuerdo un momento en el que no sostuviera un balón en sus manos. Debido a su pequeño tamaño lo pusieron a jugar de libero en la primaria. Algunos de sus compañeros se metían con él por ello pero no le importó: el hecho de poder mantener en el aire la bola le parecía un papel tan importante como el de anotar.  
Kyoya siempre fue muy ágil y pronto destacó por sus grandes recepciones. A muchos se le habría subido a la cabeza, pero no a él. Ese era su trabajo, y si para ello tenía que quedarse entrenando más tiempo lo hacía.  
Al entrar en el Nekoma, un equipo con recepciones solidas, no temió por su papel en el equipo. Si era necesario, el entrenador lo dejaría jugar. Si no, entrenaría más hasta que llegara su momento. Pero el equipo era lo primero. Si algún miembro sufría o debía practicar más, el se quedaba para ayudarlo sin importar cuánto.  
Y así fue como, hacía el final de su primer año en preparatoria, Kyoya Tategami fue conocido como ‘El Capitán’. La gente siempre ha creído que se debía a su gran capacidad para organizar la defensa y permitir un buen contraataque, pero la realidad es que sus compañeros de equipo (entre los que se encontraba Naoi) lo eligieron porque se convirtió en el verdadero capitán, pese a la regla de que los líberos no puedan serlo.  
Yo siempre fui a animarlo a los partidos. Cuando era más pequeña solo podía cuando mi padre no estaba replegado o cuando mi madre se tomaba el día libre pero, cuando ya crecí un poco, podía ir con mi hermano y luego quedarme sola en las gradas hasta que volvíamos. También iba a muchos de sus entrenamientos y el entrenador Nekomata me pedía que lo ayudara, por lo que me dedicaba a regañarlos o animarlos según me diera ese día. Mi hermano suele meterse conmigo diciendo que era la mascota del equipo.  
Sin embargo, cuando estaba al final de su tercer año, sufrió un accidente que lo dejó en esa maldita silla de ruedas. Toda la gente hablaba sobre Kyoya Tategami, ‘El Capitán’ que no podría volver a su barco. Recuerdo oírlo llorar por las noches y fingir una sonrisa todas las mañanas. Al ver que no recuperaba sensibilidad o movilidad en las piernas los médicos recomendaron una ciudad más pequeñas y sin tanta contaminación para facilitarle, dentro de lo posible, la vida. Mi padre pidió una excedencia del ejército y mi madre el traslado, y así es como nos fuimos a vivir a Miyagi.”  
Y ahora hemos vuelto. Parece que por un milagro mi hermano ha empezado a sentir en los dedos, con lo que hay muchas posibilidades de que pueda recuperar algo de movilidad. Sin embargo, ya ha asumido que esa movilidad nunca será suficiente para volver a la pista.  
Kyoya levanta la mirada y me sonríe al verme, lo que yo considero una invitación para entrar. Saludo a los otros pacientes y médicos y me acerco a donde se encuentra.  
\- Hola, hermano  
\- Hola, Sonja. ¿Qué tal entrenamiento?  
\- Intenso – respondo mientras me siento en su silla y suelto un largo suspiro. Mientras hace los ejercicios que le ha mandado el doctor voy desplazándome con la silla de un lado a otro, siempre pendiente por si necesita ayuda. Veo que empieza a templar así que me levanto de un salto y le siento en la silla. - ¿Qué tal vas?  
\- Poco a poco.  
Mientras le empujo por el pasillo hasta el vestuario veo que tiene los puños apretados. El primer paso en su recuperación es que se pueda mantener en pie pero aun no puede si levantarse de la silla solo. Tiene que ser muy desesperante para él.

\---

Nuestro padre nos recoge en coche, sorprendido de encontrarme allí. Al llegar a casa me encargo yo de la cena mientras mi padre ayuda a mi hermano a cambiarse.  
Mi madre está pasando el fin de semana en Miyagi, recogiendo las últimas cosas del traslado y terminando algo de papeleo pendiente, así que preparo solo comida para tres. Intento bromear y contar las cosas que hayan pasado en el entrenamiento de forma exagerada, de forma que sirva de distracción. No solo es Kyoya, mi padre también está serio lo que quiere decir que las noticias de la base no son buenas. Termino por hartarme, así que suelto en un tono más brusco de lo que pretendía:  
\- Bueno, ¿qué pasa?  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir, cariño?  
\- Hoy ibas a ir a la base a hablar con tu superior. Y no es que vengas muy feliz así que… ¿Qué pasa?  
\- Me voy de misión humanitaria durante un par de meses – contesta con los ojos cerrados. Durante varios minutos no se oyen ni los cubiertos.  
\- ¿Cuándo? – logra preguntar mi hermano  
\- Pronto, aunque aún no se sabe fecha exacta. Aproximadamente un mes.


	7. Día de perros

Parece que el día se levanta igual que mi humor: malo. Después de la noticia de mi padre no hablamos mucho más en la cena y nos fuimos cada uno a nuestra habitación. Miro por la ventana solo para ver una hilera de edificios iguales y el cielo nublado. Si fuera Miyagi me habría encontrado con la casa de Yuu y él en la ventana, la frente apoyada en el cristal y quejándose de que fuera domingo.  
Salgo de la habitación y, tras un momento de duda, llevo a la cama mi desayuno. La música de fondo me relaja y puedo disfrutar de mi tostada. Y entonces empieza a vibrar el móvil  
“¿Estás despierta?”  
“Si”  
“¿Qué tienes pensado hacer hoy?”  
“Tengo videoencuentro con los chicos de segundo del Karasuno. ¿Por?”  
“Necesito salir de compras”  
Suspiro. Menuda forma de pedir que le acompañe tiene Elie. Me lo pienso un poco: ya había quedado con los chicos que en una hora los llamaría, y tampoco es que me apetezca estar encerrada en casa todo el día. Me animo un poco.  
“Supermercado. 5 de la tarde”  
“¡¡GENIAL!!”

\---

Los chicos están más ruidosos de lo normal. Al parecer han estado practicando cosas distintas a lo habitual y les está empezando a salir bien.  
\- ¡Oh, venga! ¡No podéis dejarme con la intriga! – les digo entre risas  
\- Ahora eres el enemigo, Sonja – dice Tanaka con voz solemne  
\- Tanaka, controla ese tono – le dice Ennoshita. Pero todos estamos riéndonos, incluso él, así que no parece que le regañe de verdad.  
Me preguntan por mi hermano y por mis clases. Yo les pregunto por sus clases y el resto del equipo. Es una conversación rutinaria con la que disfrutamos mucho. Decidimos probar a jugar a las cartas por parejas: Tanaka y Narita, Ennoshita y Kinoshita, Yuu y yo. Nos tenemos que distribuir así para evitar que Tanaka y Yuu hagan trampas como la última vez. “¿Trampas?” dicen los dos ofendidos, pero saben que es verdad.  
\- ¿Ya tenéis todo preparado para este sábado?  
\- Desde luego – responde Narita mientras piensa en la siguiente jugada – ¿Y vosotros?  
\- Aun no sé si iremos allí directamente o si nos quedaremos a dormir ya en la escuela el viernes. Paso turno.  
\- ¿Cómo se hace otros años? ¿Lo sabes? – pregunta Kinoshita  
\- No creo que los otros años llegaran equipos de otras ciudades – me río.  
\- Touché  
Ennoshita y Kinoshita ganan y Yuu y yo quedamos segundos, por lo que Tanaka y Narita tienen que hacer un castigo. Decidimos que esta vez consistirá en llevar las maletas a los perdedores. “¿Y Sonja?” recuerda Yuu. Como no se les ocurre nada digo que yo les perdono mi parte, con lo que me gano los agradecimientos de Tanaka, aunque sigue sin soltar prenda.  
A los dos minutos de despedirnos me vibra el móvil. “¿Seguro que va todo bien?” Maldito libero. No se le pasa ni una.  
“Más o menos”  
“¿Tu hermano?”  
“Va lento, pero parece que sí que progresa”  
“Eso es bueno, ¿no?”  
“Supongo”  
Unos segundos sin vibrar. Me muerdo el labio. Ya se debe de estar imaginando lo que es. “Entonces…”  
“Si”  
“¿Cuando?”  
“Dentro de un mes. Será una misión humanitaria de dos meses”  
Un minuto de silencio. Me lo imagino tecleando en mayúsculas todos los insultos que pueda. Y borrarlo. Luego todos los sinónimos de ánimo que se sepa (no muchos, eso ya nos quedó claro a Ennoshita y a mí en el grupo de estudio). Y borrarlo. Finalmente me llega la respuesta.  
“Vaya mierda”  
“Si”

\---

El móvil se pasa la tarde entera vibrando. Da igual la de veces que le diga a Yuu que estoy bien o que he salido de compras con una amiga, él sigue mandándome chistes malos y fotos de gatos.  
\- ¿Es tu novio? – pregunta Elie a la decima vez que suena el móvil en la ultima hora.  
\- ¿Qué? ¡No! – me río. La sola idea me parece patética – Es mi mejor amigo. Se ha enterado de lo de mi padre y… - mierda. Se me escapó  
\- ¿TU PADRE? ¿ESTÁ BIEN? – dice asustada  
\- Es que es militar, y dentro de un mes se va de misión, y ha sido un poco repentino, y…  
\- ¿Y sus superiores no han podido buscarle un puesto en Tokio? Quiero decir, que como tu hermano está… Ups – se tapa la boca  
\- No pasa nada, ya imaginaba que lo sabías – le sonrío para tranquilizarla  
\- ¿En serio?  
\- Bueno, te conoces toda la historia reciente del Nekoma, así que era lógico que hubieras oído hablar de mi hermano. No te preocupes.  
Eso parece tranquilizarla y sigue con su búsqueda de la camiseta perfecta. Al final, de todas las que se prueba, elige una con los colores del Nekoma. Desde luego es una gran fan.  
Cuando ya ha pagado me lleva a la siguiente tienda. “Ahora vamos a buscarte algo bonito a ti”. Le dan igual mis quejas, me arrastra a los probadores mientras va escogiendo algunas prendas por el camino: un par de vestidos, una camiseta, unos pantalones apretados y tres faldas. Me sorprendo al ver que me sientan bien, así que decido llevarme un vestido negro de tirantas cruzadas, la camiseta blanca en la que pone ‘Miau’ y la falda también negra.  
Tras entrar en algunas tiendas más nos sentamos en un bar y nos tomamos un refresco.  
\- Sonja-san, deberías venir a conocer al grupo de fans. Te caerían muy bien  
\- Me encantaría, pero con el club y ayudar en casa… ¿No podría ser en algún almuerzo?  
\- Es que hay algunos alumnos ya graduados. E incluso algunos de otros institutos  
\- ¿En serio? ¿Y no animan a su equipo?  
\- Suelen ser de equipos malos que no pasan de la primera ronda – se ríe – Oh, venga, ¡si hay chicos muy simpáticos! ¿O ya le has echado el ojo a alguien? – pregunta levantando una ceja. Ante mi negativa entre risas se acerca más a mi - ¿Segura? Eres la única chica entre un grupo de jugadores de vóley.  
\- En serio – sigo riéndome – Ya estoy acostumbrada a las vistas  
\- ¿Ves? Por eso yo no soy manager. Cada semana estaría enamorada de uno. – y mientras me rio se lleva la mano a la frente para pensar mejor - ¿Y en las vacaciones de verano?  
\- Tendremos entrenamiento en la Shinzen cuatro escuelas de aquí y el Karasuno durante toda la semana  
\- ¡Maldición! Bueno, siempre quedará los partidos oficiales.- dice dando otro mordisco a su dulce.


	8. Un emotivo regalo

Al volver a casa veo unos zapatos familiares  
\- Hola, cariño  
\- ¡Mamá! ¿Qué tal el viaje?  
\- Muy cansado, pero por fin está ya todo en Tokio.  
\- Qué bien – sonrió. Sin embargo, pensar que ya no hay nada más en Miyagi me entristece otra vez.  
\- Por cierto, tengo algo para ti. Un regalo.  
\- ¿Un regalo?  
\- Sí, pero no es mío sino del diablillo del vecino y el resto del Karasuno – se ríe.  
Me da un vuelco al corazón. Cojo el paquete, que no pesa mucho, y me lo quedo mirando unos minutos. ¿Qué será? Me dirijo a mi habitación y mis padres no dicen nada. Comprenden que es algo mío, y que más tarde les diré que es si procede.  
Sentada en mi cama tardo unos minutos mas es abrirlo. Cuando al fin me decido y miro al interior veo una forma redonda envuelta en papel. Sonrío mientras desenvuelvo la pelota de vóley pero cuando ya la tengo en mis manos casi la suelto: está firmada por todos, incluso por el entrenador Ukai y el profesor Takeda.  
Y eso no es todo.  
Un CD reposa sobre el fondo de la caja. Temblando lo meto en mi ordenador y, antes de darle al play, me pongo la chaqueta del Karasuno que conservo lavada en un único cajón para ella, en mi mesilla de noche.  
“Bueno, ¿estás grabando Ryu?” – se oye la voz de Nishinoya. Sin embargo su imagen no aparece por ningún lado  
“Un momento… ¿Por qué no se ve nada?”  
“¿Qué tenéis en contra de las cámaras vosotros dos? Tienes que quitarle el tapón” y cuando finaliza de hablar Ennoshita la imagen se vuelve borrosa para aclararse un Yuu sentado en el suelo de su desordenada habitación.  
“Ya está. Vale… Y… ¡¡ACCION!!”  
“¡¡HOLA SONJA!! Como no nos avisaste con tiempo ni nada parecido pues no pudimos hacerte una fiesta. Lo que es una ofensa, porque habría sido muy chula, ¿verdad Ryu?”  
“Verdad” lo imagino asintiendo serio y con los ojos cerrados.  
“Lo que quieren decir estos dos es que hemos pensado hacerte este video homenaje entre todos”  
“Oh, venga Ennoshita, deja de ser tan conciso” se corta el video. Me quedo pasmada viendo la pantalla en negro hasta que salta a la siguiente imagen  
“¿De Sonja?” pregunta Suga  
“¿Qué pasa con Sonja?” dice a su vez Daichi acercándose  
“Quieren hacer un video y enviárselo. Y necesitan que digamos anécdotas sobre ella”  
“Bueno… Le costó entrar en el club” sonríe Daichi  
“Y no podía parar de grabar. Cualquier cosa.” Sonríe también Suga  
“¿Estáis hablando de Sonja?”  
“Estamos haciendo un video para ella” contesta Narita, que supongo que es el que está grabando  
“Me lo ha dicho Noya. Por cierto, está algo ofendido porque les hayáis prohibido a él y a Tanaka grabar” en ese momento enfocan al dúo cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido mientras el grupo entrevistado se ríe “Bueno, yo creo que era una buena manager, y que el Nekoma tiene suerte”  
“Si, aunque nunca desempeñara las funciones corrientes aquí”  
Cuentan un par de anécdotas más sobre entrenamientos o a la salida de estos. Y la pantalla se pone en negro. Me doy cuenta de que mi cara está húmeda por las lágrimas pero lo dejo como está, no quiero perder ni un segundo de video buscando un pañuelo.  
“¡Hola, Sonja-senpai!”  
“¿Sabes que no hace falta gritar, verdad?”  
“Pero mira que eres tonto, Tsukkishima”  
“Hinata, ¿qué puedes decir de Sonja?” oigo a Kinoshita  
“Que siempre estaba sonriendo. ¡Ah! ¡Y qué grabo mi primer ‘Zoom’! Y que…”  
“Y que no era tan ruidosa como algunos por aquí” continua Tsukkishima ignorando la mirada de Hinata  
“¿Y tú, Yamaguchi?” se gira la cámara hacia el pecoso  
“Oh, bueno. Creo que siempre se interesaba en cómo íbamos y en si podía ayudar”  
“¡A mí me ayudo mucho cuando me uní” dice Yachi a su lado  
“A mí me dio una vez dinero de su almuerzo para que pudiera comprar leche, porque la maquina se tragó el mío”  
“¿Y eso a qué viene?”  
“Ha dicho que contemos anécdotas”  
La pantalla se vuelve a poner en negro mientras oigo a Daichi regañando a Hinata, Tsukkishima y Kageyama por discutir.  
La siguiente imagen son todos los de segundo  
“Bueno, como compañeros de curso que somos nosotros vamos a recordar un poco desde que entramos”  
Y así es. Cuentan la celebración de bienvenida. Las clases. Algún profesor. La vez que Yuu casi se cae por la ventana (mientras Yuu dice que eso no pinta nada aquí). La vez que Tanaka se lanzó a hablar con Shimizu y esta la ignoro (es decir, la primera vez de muchas). Nuestras vueltas a casa los seis juntos…  
Cuando se despiden y termina el video con la foto de equipo que nos hicimos estoy llorando a mares. Me tumbo en la cama, agarrada al balón y aun con la chaqueta puesta. Y, poco a poco, me quedo dormida.


	9. Vacaciones de verano

El último día de clase está a punto de darme un ataque. Elie bromea sobre que estoy a punto de provocar un terremoto, lo mismo que ha dicho Kuroo en la práctica matutina.  
Pero es que en 24 horas los veo.  
El Karasuno.  
En entrenador Nekomata ha cancelado el entrenamiento de la tarde para que podamos preparar las mudas para esta semana de entrenamiento. Cojo la maleta más grande que tengo para meter, además de la ropa y neceser de baño, un libro y todas las cosas de la cámara junto al ordenador. Me encargaré de grabar todos los partidos y darle una copia en pen de ellos al final a cada profesor, por lo que en cuanto llegue a la Shinzen tendré que buscar el mejor lugar para el trípode. Aun no hemos empezado y ya estoy cansada. Pero ese momento de pánico se me pasa para sustituirlo la emoción. ¡Estaré ejerciendo de manager en una concentración de una semana!  
Al final de la tarde nos reunimos en el instituto para ir todos juntos. Naoi llevará en su camioneta y mi padre en nuestro furgón, con lo que nos repartiremos en estos dos coches.  
Y yo maldigo a mis compañeros de viaje. Y eso que son solo 45 minutos. Lev y Yaku no se ponen de acuerdo sobre cuánto tiempo deben practicar las recepciones (por supuesto a Lev se le pasó dos días después las ganas de mejorar y ya solo quiere practicar remates). Innuoka está emocionado por poder jugar otra vez contra Hinata. A lo que se le une Lev gritando. Y por lo que Yaku le regaña aun más alto. Kai y yo nos miramos para darnos ánimo mutuamente mientras mi padre sonríe: debe pasárselo bomba viendo con lo que tengo lidiar cada día.  
Somos los últimos en llegar a la Shinzen. Mientras descargamos el equipaje el capitán del Fukurodani se acerca corriendo a Kuroo para entrenar  
\- ¿No puedes esperar a que al menos deje las cosas?  
\- ¡Vamos Kuroo! Que nadie más quiere… Akaashi y yo necesitamos que bloquees  
\- Nunca he dicho que fuera a entrenar  
\- ¿Eso significa que no quieres?  
La única respuesta de Akaashi es un suspiro, por lo que me rio por lo bajo. Creo que ya se de que van estos tres.

\---

Instalarse es mucho más simple para las chicas que para los chicos. Las managers tenemos una habitación para nosotras una planta más arriba. Ya están preparadas las cosas para la llegada de Shimizu y Yachi mañana, de forma que no tengamos que volver a colocarnos.  
Tras guardar mis cosas saco la cámara de video y salimos las cinco juntas a dar una vuelta. Ya empieza a oscurecer, así que la vista por la ventana es preciosa. Pasamos por la habitación de los chicos y no puedo contenerme a grabarlo. Doy al botón de encendido y nos asomamos con cautela por la puerta. Dentro es un caos.  
\- ¡LEV! ¡DEJA DE COGER TANTO ESPACIO!  
\- Perdón, Yaku-san – Lev apenas puede contenerse de la alegría.  
Otros dos que están dando literalmente saltos son Innuoka y Shibayama, que dejan sus cosas en el armario y están a punto de chocarse con nosotras al salir corriendo detrás de Yamamoto. “Esos son tal para cual”, sonrío para mí.  
Kai, Fukunaga y Kenma están más relajados y se quedan remoloneando en la habitación. De Kuroo no hay ni rastro.  
Nos vamos riéndonos y seguimos dando una vuelta. La manager de la escuela me enseña los lugares donde podría poner la cámara y me decido por las gradas, desde donde puedo grabar todos los partidos a la vez y sin necesidad de moverla.  
La cena es a las 9 en punto. Estoy ayudando a servir la cena cuando entran por la puerta Kuroo, Bokuto y Akaashi.  
\- ¿Dónde estabais? - pregunta Shirofuku. Aunque la respuesta salta a simple vista.  
\- Haciendo unos bloqueos – contesta Bokuto con una sonrisa  
\- Pues no podéis cenar hasta que os hayáis duchado – contesta. Y ante los pucheros de Bokuto - ¡Venga! ¡Andando! ¡A la ducha!  
Akaashi ya está saliendo por la puerta mientras Bokuto y Kuroo intentan convencer a la manager de tercer año, pero está claro quien lleva las de ganar. Al final salen los dos detrás del armador, balbuceando algo de ‘injusticia’, mientras los demás nos reímos.

\---

Por la madrugada doy vueltas en la cama hasta que me doy por vencida y salgo a dar una vuelta. Hace buena noche así que cojo el libro y me siento al lado de una luz en el patio. El que he escogido es un libro de mi madre: Vendrá por el mar; poco conocido pero que a mí me encanta.  
De repente un ruido detrás de mi me sobresalta.  
\- Perdón, ¿te he asustado?  
\- No, no es eso… - digo frotándome los ojos. Maldición, me he quedado dormida.  
\- ¿No puedes dormir? – me pregunta Akaashi  
\- Mas bien no podía – digo enfadada conmigo misma. Él sonríe. - ¿y tú, Akaashi-san?  
\- He salido al baño y te he visto  
\- Bueno, gracias – digo tímida. Empiezo a recoger las cosas cuando mi móvil vibra por un mensaje: “¡¡TOKIO!!” – Parece que los del Karasuno van a empezar el viaje  
\- ¿Estás nerviosa? No los ves desde la última concentración  
\- No – digo sin dudar.- Pero si tengo muchas ganas de verlos.  
Akaashi asiente como si lo entendiera y vamos juntos en silencio hasta las escaleras. Mañana será un nuevo día, y hay que estar descansados para lo que nos espera.


	10. Dia 1

Estoy de pie a las afueras de Shinzen, junto a Kuroo y Kenma. No paro de balancearme con las manos a la espalda, por lo que el armador del Nekoma no para de mirar molesto.  
\- ¿Sabes que por más rápido que te muevas no van a llegar antes, verdad?  
\- Oh, venga ya, Kenma. Mírala. Está nerviosa por reencontrarse con sus amigos cuervos.  
\- No lo estoy  
\- Si lo estás  
\- No lo es-  
Un claxon me corta. Miro hacia la entrada para encontrarme con el bus del Karasuno aparcando y todo el equipo saludando por las ventanillas.  
Sin darme cuenta salto y voy corriendo a su encuentro, mientras oigo la risa de Kuroo. Los primeros en bajar son Yuu y Tanaka, que se agarran a mi cuello gritando. Estoy quedándome sin aire cuando Suga y Ennoshita consiguen separarlos para que pueda saludar al resto.  
Cuando nos tranquilizamos todos Hinata va a ver a Kenma y Kuroo se acerca a saludar también al resto del Karasuno. Cuando he conseguido tranquilizar a Yachi, que no paraba de llorar, me giro para ver a Yuu y Tanaka aguantándose también las lagrimas.  
\- Oh, venga. ¿Vosotros también? - Digo quedándome atrás junto a ellos.  
\- No – dicen al unísono intentando parecer serenos. Suspiro y les doy un abrazo.  
\- ¿Os importa? Yo también tengo un poco ganas de llorar.  
Sonrío por lo fácil que resulta engañarlos. Pero lo cierto es que también tenía muchas ganas de verlos. Me estoy separando de ellos para bromear cuando oigo a mis espaldas una voz que se acerca:  
\- ¡Hinata! ¿Has crecido?  
\- Lev, cállate  
\- Que maleducado… ¿Cómo voy a crecer en dos semanas?  
\- Yo he crecido dos milímetros – dice orgullosamente el ruso  
\- Pero porque te mediste con zapatos – le digo acercándome  
\- Te han pillado, Lev – dice Kuroo pasando a su lado.  
Nos reímos ante la expresión del jugador de primero. Cuando me giro para decir de subir ya a los del Karasuno me fijo en que miran con sorpresa, los más mayores con una sonrisa en la boca. Sin embargo, no dicen nada cuando les pregunto el motivo.

\---

Los partidos transcurren con normalidad. Bueno, si no contamos con los del Karasuno. ¿Qué les ocurre que no dan ni una?  
\- Están evolucionando – contesta el entrenador Nekomata a Naoi, que la ha formulado en voz alta. – Los cuervos sobreviven aprovechándose de los más fuertes, y aquí estamos viendo los resultados.  
\- No parece que sean muy buenos… - contesto mientras anoto un acierto para el Nekoma en el partido que están jugando  
\- Tiempo al tiempo – me contesta riendo  
Al terminar los partidos del primer día el Karasuno no ha ganado ninguno. El Nekoma es el segundo mejor, tras el Fukurodani, por lo que me siento muy orgullosa. Me despido de Yachi y Shimizu, que se quedarán a ayudar con el entrenamiento voluntario del equipo de Miyagi.  
El Nekoma decide salir a correr (salvo Kuroo, que se quedará con Lev para que practique recepciones), por lo que esperaré en el árbol-meta con toallas y bebidas a su vuelta. Kai da la señal de salida y grito animándoles hasta que los pierdo de vista, momento en el cual me siento a leer por donde lo dejé anoche. Hay un momento que levanto la vista y veo a Tsukki sólo, pero eso es algo habitual en él.  
A los 30 minutos empiezan a llegar. Yamamoto e Innuoka son los primeros, pues se han picado. Al llegar a donde yo estoy se tiran al suelo, intentando recuperar la respiración. Poco a poco van llegando el resto, hasta que finalmente llega Kenma, el ultimo. “¡Eso os pasa por hacer el tonto!” dice Yaku, pero la única respuesta que les sale es un gemido, lo que provoca una risa general.  
Decidimos ir hacia el gimnasio 3, donde estarán el capitán y Lev.  
\- ¿No creéis que el Karasuno lo está haciendo mal? – pegunto  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
\- Entiendo lo que quiere decir Sonja. Sus movimientos no son para nada como antes y desde luego no están coordinados. Aunque ese número 10 siempre ha hecho sus jugadas con un poco de suerte… – me apoya Yaku  
\- Pero parecen muy motivados – sonríe Kai  
\- ¡AAAAH! ¡NO PIENSO PERDER!  
\- Yamamoto, cállate  
\- Te acabas de parecer a Kuroo, Kenma

\---

\- Bueno parece que estorbo así que ya me voy.  
Me quedo parada en la puerta del gimnasio. ¿Qué hace Tsukki aquí? No esperaba verlo entrenando, y mucho menos con gente de Tokio.  
\- Parece que lo molestaste, Kuroo-san   
\- Faaaallaaaasteeee, experto de la provocaciooooon.  
\- Bueno, nunca imaginé que se sintiera inferior al número diez.  
\- Tsukki y Hinata nunca han congeniado – les digo, lo que provoca que sus cabezas se giren hacia mí.  
\- Bueno, no podemos hacer nada – dice Akaashi mientras recoge la pelota del suelo.  
\- Sonja, ¿por qué no nos ayudas? Parece que Yaku tiene controlado a Lev y el resto pueden apañárselas. Necesitamos a alguien que lance las bolas  
\- ¡Vale! Bien… ¿Hacía donde la lanzo?  
\- Akaashi las cogerá bien, así que varía de posición, Tategami-san  
Y así entrenamos hasta que Naoi nos viene a llamar para la cena: yo lanzo, Akaashi coloca, Bokuto remata y Kuroo bloquea. Y cuando tiene éxito (que son bastantes) se mete con Bokuto. Y este se pica. Y Akaashi y yo tenemos que separarlos. “¿Cómo es posible que los seniors sean más críos que nosotros?” parece que dicen nuestros suspiros.  
\- Mañana te venceré – dice Bokuto mientras vamos camino del comedor.  
\- Ya, ya. Siempre dices lo mismo – le contesta maliciosamente Kuroo.  
\- ¿Qué os parece si mañana voy anotando quien anota más puntos? – y por la mirada que me echa Akaashi y la que se echan esos dos entre ellos sé que ha sido un error.


	11. Sandías

A la mañana siguiente la manager del Shinzen nos reúne a todas. Los padres de la escuela han comprado unas sandías para todos los de la concentración y nos toca prepararlas.  
\- Vamos a dividirnos en grupos y nos vamos turnando, de forma que no se sospeche nada.  
\- ¿Debemos separarnos las de la misma escuela?  
\- Sería lo mejor, así no quedaría vuestro equipo desatendido.  
Y así es como Shimizu, Shirofuku y yo nos quedamos en el primer turno. Kaori Suzumeda, la manager de primer año del Fukurodani, ya me ha avisado de que tengamos cuidado con su senior pues es algo glotona. “Pero lo de algo es quedarse corto” pienso a la tercera vez que evitamos que se coma un trozo.  
Mientras está limpiando los cuchillos (la única forma de saber que no va a comerse las sandías) Shimizu me sorprende con un comentario  
\- Se te ve feliz  
\- Mmm… Sí, bueno, claro… - digo sin saber muy bien que decir  
\- Me alegro. Parece que te has adaptado muy bien en el Nekoma  
\- Son muy buenos chicos. Me han facilitado todo mucho: la integración, la rutina del equipo… Y lo cierto es que se parecen a los del Karasuno – sonrío  
Shimizu me sonríe también, y sigue preparando las sandías mientras la miro. Nunca ha sido una chica muy parlanchina pero siempre me he sentido a gusto con ella. Tanaka y Yuu la idolatran (bueno, el resto también) y comprendo el porqué. Gracias a ella yo, y después Yachi, pudimos incorporarnos a la mecánica del equipo. Y muchas de las cosas que ahora hago como manager las he sacado de situaciones en las que vi a Shimizu en acción.  
Sonrío y sigo ayudando.

\---

Parece que las sandías son todo un éxito. Todos los equipos las comen con ansia (algunos con tanta que se atragantan). Veo a Yuu buscando otra así que me acerco.  
\- Yuu, ¿cuántas has comido? – me río  
\- Bueno… Creo que ya llevo dos. ¡Pero aún tengo hambre! – dice ante mi mirada de incredulidad  
\- ¿Quieres que te doy un corte de digestión cuando vuelvas a la pista?  
\- Pareces una madre, Sonja – oigo a mis espaldas  
\- Bueno, pero es que es la verdad, Ennoshita.  
\- Ya no eres nuestra manager, no puedes regañarme – dice Yuu haciéndome burlas  
\- En ese caso hablaré con Daichi…  
\- ¡NO! – responde rápidamente Yuu, a lo que los demás nos reímos.  
Me fijo en que Kuroo se acerca a hablar precisamente con él y algunos más del Karasuno, pero tampoco le doy mucha importancia: Hinata está con Lev y Kenma, por ejemplo. Aunque ellos son así…  
Cuando se termina el descanso volvemos al gimnasio con los partidos. Parece que todos vuelven más animados tras la comilona, y son partidos más intensos. Cada vez que el Nekoma y el Fukurodani se enfrentan, Kuroo y Bokuto se pican más. Una de las veces que estamos esperando me acerco al número cinco del Fukurodani  
\- ¿Están así por lo que dije ayer?  
\- Están así siempre. Aunque lo de ayer los ha llevado un poco más allá. – y añade sonriéndome – Lo que no es malo para ninguno de nuestros capitanes.  
Respiro más tranquila. Sé que siempre compiten entre ellos, pero en eso se basa su amistad. Y no me gustaría un día meter la pata y que se estropee por llevarla al extremo.

\---

Al final del día los profesores dan por terminados los partidos. Me reúno con Akaashi, Bokuto y Kuroo en la puerta del gimnasio, donde me estaban esperando mientras ayudaba a recoger.  
\- Espero que vayas preparado para la derrota, búho estúpido  
\- ¡No me quites mis frases, Kuroo!  
Me río mientras Akaashi solo puede suspirar. Cuando llegamos al gimnasio los chicos estiran un poco mientras yo preparo la libreta y mi cámara: me sobra cinta y puede ser curioso este enfrentamiento.  
\- Bien, comencemos – dice Kuroo a un lado de la red. Bokuto frunce el ceño a modo de concentración mientras Akaashi flexiona el cuerpo y espera a mi bola  
\- ¡Va! – lanzo la pelota y, unos segundos después, se oye el estruendo de su rebote en el suelo  
\- ¡Siiiiii! – dice felizmente Kuroo  
Pasamos una hora así. Al final Bokuto gana por tan solo dos puntos, lo que le hace muy feliz a él pero para Kuroo no significa nada. “Eso es envidia de mi talento” dice cuando intenta explicarle que esa diferencia de dos puntos es mínima.  
Akaashi y yo nos adelantamos mientras discuten sobre quién es el mejor (otra vez).  
\- ¿No tienes mucho trabajo?  
\- ¿Cómo?  
\- Bueno, no solo eres manager del Nekoma y desempeñas esas funciones. También grabas todos los partidos y los pasas a un CD para cada profesor al final del día, ¿no?  
Me sorprendo. Debe de ser la primera persona que se da cuenta de todo el trabajo que tengo que hacer. O, al menos, que me lo dice.  
\- No pasa nada. Los videos los dejo grabando durante la noche. Solo tengo que conectar la cámara al ordenador y voila. Y el partido de ahora está en la cinta personal así que no hay prisa – digo sonriendo.   
Akaashi asiente y esperamos a los dos capitanes para entrar a cenar.


	12. Una visita inesperada

\- ¡AAAAH!  
Nos despierta un grito en el piso de abajo, el de los chicos. Nos incorporamos todas rápidamente y desorientadas.  
\- ¿Qué ha pasado?  
\- ¿Es un fantasma? – pregunta Yachi asustada  
\- Tranquila Yachi, seguro que no lo es – la tranquilizo. Pero en ese momento oímos algo corriendo por nuestro pasillo: unas garras.  
\- ¿Es… un MOSNTRUO?! – chilla.  
La puerta se termina de abrir (hacia tanto calor que hemos dormido con la puerta entreabierta) y entra un felino de color canela  
\- ¡Es un gato! – dice la manager del Shinzen  
\- Hola, minino – digo acercándome despacio. Parece asustado pero consigo convencerlo para que me deje sostenerlo. En ese momento oigo unas pisadas en el pasillo. ¿Ese sonido y un gato asustado? No me sorprende ver la cabeza de Lev asomando por la puerta  
\- ¿Habéis visto a un gato?  
\- Si – le contesto sentándome con él en brazos. Las demás managers se acercan a tocarlo pero ver tantas manos lo pone nervioso y se estruja contra mí.  
\- ¿Me lo devolvéis?  
\- No  
\- ¡Sonja-senpai!  
\- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes de perseguir a los gatos, Lev? Ahora vete a tu cuarto. El gato se queda con nosotras  
\- Más bien contigo – puntualiza Shimizu al verlo ronroneando en mi regazo. Sonrío mientras le rasco tras la oreja. Oigo a Lev bajar refunfuñando.  
\- ¿Cómo lo llamaremos?  
\- Primero habrá que hablar con los profesores, ¿no? Y en caso afirmativo hay que ver si alguna se lo puede quedar en caso de que Sonja-san no pueda  
\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso?  
\- Bueno, parece que eres su preferida. ¡Mira! Ronronea porque está de acuerdo.  
Todas nos reímos. Mientras Shimizu va a buscar a los profesores para explicar la situación yo saco el móvil y aviso a mi padre. Empieza a poner problemas pero entre mi hermano y yo logramos convencerlo.  
\- ¿Segura que no tiene dueño?  
\- No tiene collar y tampoco chip  
\- ¿Cómo sabes que no tiene chip?  
\- Kaori-san tiene uno. Al parecer se nota un bulto bajo el lomo, que es donde lo ponen. Este no lo tiene. No obstante, cuando lo lleves al veterinario ya te lo confirmará.  
\- ¿Cómo que cuando lo lleve?  
\- No puede quedarse allí una semana entera – oigo a Kyoya tras mi padre. “¡Ese es mi hermano mayor!” pienso orgullosa.  
\- Ya veo que queréis decir que me toca ir a recogerlo  
\- Me tienes que llevar a rehabilitación en una hora. Puedes recogerlo, llevarlo al veterinario y después recogerme a mí con… ¿cómo se va a llamar?  
\- Lo estamos decidiendo  
A regañadientes mi padre acepta pasarse en un rato. Cuando lo comunico todas se ponen a aplaudir.  
\- Los profesores no tienen inconveniente en que se quede hasta que sepamos qué hacer con él. Pero ponen de tope hasta mañana- dice Shimizu entrando por la puerta  
\- Nos basta una hora, hasta que el padre de Sonja-san se pase – dice Yachi sonriente.  
\- Vale… Ahora toca un nombre…  
Todas nos devanamos los sesos pensando. Hasta he llamado a Elie, que estaba viéndose una serie (¿quien ve series a las 8 de la mañana?) para que nos ayude.  
\- ¿Colmillos?  
\- Demasiado corriente  
\- Espina  
\- Ni en broma  
\- ¿Qué os parece Simbad? – digo. El silencio sepulcral me incomoda – Vale, entonces…  
\- ¡ESA IDEA ES GENIAL, SONJA-CHAN! – dice Elie a través del teléfono  
\- ¡Es un nombre muy bonito! – dice la manager del Ubugawa  
Y así es como, tras desayunar, entrego a Simbad a mi padre. “¿Vas a quedarte con todos los gatos que coja Lev? Porque van a ser muchos” me ha dicho Yaku. Lo cierto es que no sé que me ha impulsado a ello, pero este… Necesitaba protegerlo. Y eso he hecho.

\---

Seguimos con la rutina de los dos últimos días: partidos, descanso, partidos, práctica voluntaria.  
Estamos los cuatro de anoche en el gimnasio 3 cuando oímos un “Con permiso”. Al mirar a la entrada veo a Tsukki. Se sorprende al verme aquí pero inclina la cabeza a modo de saludo.  
\- ¿Oya oya?  
\- ¿Oya oya oya?  
\- ¿Puedo preguntarles algo?  
\- ¡Claro! – responden Kuroo y Bokuto al unísono. Akaashi y yo solo asentimos  
\- ¿Vuestros equipos son considerados de los mejores, no? ¿Pero aun así sería difícil ganar, verdad? – Akaashi tiene que tranquilizar a los capitanes tras estas preguntas  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – animo con una sonrisa a Tsukki a seguir  
\- Es que no entiendo tanto esfuerzo… A fin de cuentas, sólo es un club – eso me sorprende. No me parece que lo crea sino que quiere creerlo  
\- ¿Sólo un club? En realidad es un deporte  
\- ¡Claro! ¡De eso se trata! ¡Pero no, es un club donde hacemos deporte!  
\- ¡Entonces sí que es un club! ¡Rayos!  
\- ¿Se supone que debo seguirles la corriente?  
\- No, sino no acabaría nunca  
\- Tu ignórales  
\- Oye, Lentes  
\- Tsukkishima  
\- ¿Te gusta el vóley?  
\- No mucho – dice tras pensarlo brevemente  
\- Quizás es que eres malo  
\- ¡Bokuto-san! – le regaño  
\- Mi equipo ha estado en el nacional ¡Y soy mucho mejor que tu! Pero hasta hace poco no me parecía tan interesante el vóley – eso nos llama la atención a Tsukki y a mí – hasta que no empezó a funcionar los rectos. Era bueno con los amplios… pero siempre me los paraban. Hasta que, tras mucho entrenamiento, conseguí superar a los mismos bloqueadores. El poder sacar el 120%... Todo depende de ese momento. Y entonces te empezará a gustar el vóley. Al menos, así fue para mí.  
\- Vaya, que profundo Bokuto…  
\- ¿Verdad? – dice riéndose. Y después, tras una palmada – Bueno, ya te hemos contestado así que entrena con nosotros  
\- Venga, rapidito – lo apoya Kuroo  
Da igual las protestas de Tsukki: lo arrastran a la pista para que bloquee junto a Kuroo. Akaashi va detrás y yo, riéndome, me acerco a coger el balón. En ese momento veo a Yamaguchi asomándose por la puerta. Se sonroja cuando me ve pero sé por qué esta aquí. Levanto el pulgar de forma que sepa que va todo bien. Asiente y se va sin hacer ruido.


	13. Búhos contra Gatos

A la noche siguiente Tsukki volvió a entrenar con los chicos. Parece que Kuroo lo ha adoptado como su discípulo y le está enseñando todo lo que sabe, aunque yo creo que más bien se debe a que quiere vengarse de Bokuto.  
Sin embargo parece que cuando uno del Karasuno mejora, otro empeora. Hinata y Kageyama han tenido un enfrentamiento en mitad de uno de los partidos y los han tenido que separar. ¿Estarán bien?  
\- ¡Tategami-san! – me despierta Bokuto de mis pensamientos  
\- Bokuto-san, ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme Sonja  
\- No te molestes, una vez se aprende un nombre no puede cambiarlo.  
\- ¡Akaashi! ¡No te metas conmigo! ¿Eh? ¿Tsukki, has traido a un amigo?  
Todos nos giramos para encontrar a Hinata en la puerta del gimnasio, mirándonos.  
\- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
\- Kageyama vuelve a entrenar solo. Y Kenma ha huido después del quinto pase, así que…  
\- ¡Dejad que entrene con vosotros! – dice a la vez que Lev, que ha llegado corriendo del gimnasio de al lado.  
\- ¡Lev! Deberías estar entrenando con Yaku. ¿Te has escapado?  
\- ¿Qué? No, claro que no  
Kuroo y yo nos miramos. Está claro que está mintiendo pero al final me encojo de hombros y el capitán sonríe. “Entonces hagamos un tres contra tres” dice, lo que es seguido por los aplausos de Hinata, Lev y Bokuto.  
\- ¿Cómo nos dividimos?  
\- Que decida Sonja  
\- ¿Yo?  
\- Venga, no seas tímida.  
\- ¿Piedra, papel o tijera entre los capitanes? Al mejor de tres  
Kuroo gana, así que empieza eligiendo a Tsukki. Bokuto a Akaashi. Y Kuroo se decide por la altura de Lev, así que en su equipo están los más altos. “Hagamos cosas que no solemos hacer” contesta a Akaashi cuando este sugiere que está muy desequilibrado. Compadezco a Akaashi. Bokuto y Hinata son las personas más ruidosas que he conocido. Nombro a los equipos ‘Gatos’ y ‘Búhos’, y comienza el partido.  
En seguida comienza la competitividad entre ellos. Hasta Akaashi se contagia de su espíritu, jugando como sería en un partido real. Sin embargo, están tan concentrados en el juego que no consigo advertirles de que es la hora de cenar hasta que las managers del Fukurodani llegan.  
\- Menos mal que habéis pasado por aquí, sino seguiríamos allí – digo mientras mi estomago suena camino del comedor.  
\- Debes imponerte más  
\- Ya bueno… Pero es que se lo estaban pasando tan bien…  
\- Parece que eres otra fanática del vóley – se ríen  
\- Es lo que tiene que tu hermano mayor lo sea – me río también  
\- ¿Cuánto te llevas con tu hermano, Tategami-san? – pregunta Bokuto esperándonos. Parece que su curiosidad puede más que el hambre  
\- Pues… 10 años creo… Era el compañero del entrenador Naoi  
\- ¿Entonces estaba en el Nekoma como tú? – pregunta emocionado - ¿Y sigue jugando?  
Me paro en seco y bajo la mirada para que no vean la tristeza en ella. Debe ser la primera vez que me encuentro con alguien que no sabe lo de Kyoya. O, al menos, que saca esta conversación sin saberlo.  
\- ¡Ay!  
\- Cállate, búho estúpido  
\- ¿Pero qué he dicho?  
\- Mi hermano… - digo en un susurro – Pasó algo en su último curso y ya no ha vuelto a jugar  
\- ¿Falló un punto importante? Eso puede pasar… - me anima Shirofuku  
\- No, no es eso  
\- Tú eres la hermana de ‘El Capitán’, ¿verdad? – pregunta suavemente Akaashi  
Asiento. Nos quedamos allí, parados. Puede que no supieran su apellido, pero sí el sobrenombre por el que era conocido. Como ocurre con ‘El Pequeño Gigante’.  
\- No sabía… - intenta disculparse Bokuto  
\- No pasa nada, Bokuto-san. Solo ha sido que me ha pillado desprevenida. – sonrío  
\- Bueno, lo mejor será que vayamos a cenar – intenta cambiar de tema Kuroo. Cuando paso a su lado me revuelve el pelo y me sonríe para tranquilizarme.  
Me excuso diciendo que debo ir al baño y, cuando llego a una esquina en la que sé que no me verán u oirán, rompo a llorar. Paso allí un buen rato hasta que me sereno y entro al comedor. La mayoría de la gente ha terminado y se están yendo a sus habitaciones, pero los del gimnasio 3 nos quedamos charlando. Bromeo para dar a entender que estoy bien, y ellos me siguen el juego. “Por favor, no me tratéis de forma diferente simplemente porque os habéis enterado” les pido cuando ya nos vamos a ir a dormir. Y por sus expresiones sé que no lo harán.


	14. Recuerdo

\- ¡Vaya, ese renacuajo se ha hecho muy bueno con los lanzamientos!  
\- ¿Renacuajo? Sois casi de la misma altura, Yaku-san  
Como no: eso hace enojar a Yaku, que pega a Lev una patada. Kenma y yo suspiramos mientras Kuroo y Yamamoto comentan que “se lo tiene merecido por no aprender”. ¿Cuántas veces hay que decirle que deje de comentar la altura del líbero?  
\- ¿Sólo queda un partido más, verdad?  
\- Sí, contra el Shinzen  
\- Bueno, entonces vayamos calentando. ¿El Karasuno se enfrentará ahora al Fukurodani?  
\- Parece que sí – respondo mirando la rotación.  
\- Esto será interesante… - comenta Kuroo mirando hacia ellos  
\- Va a ser una batalla en los cielos – digo sonriendo  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunta Yamamoto  
\- Bueno… ¿No se representan con un búho y un cuervo?  
\- ¡Es verdad! – exclama con ilusión Innuoka  
Los chicos se van a calentar mientras yo me reúno con el entrenador Nekomata.  
\- Parece que te estás desenvolviendo bien  
\- ¡Sí! – digo sonriente.  
\- ¿Sabes? En el último año de tu hermano estuviste un domingo en una concentración de estas. No te estabas quieta. Querías entrenar con los demás jugadores del Nekoma y diste una pataleta cuando tu hermano te regañó. Entonces sacó una libreta y te dijo “Quiero que vayas anotando todos los puntos y fallos que tengamos”. Sorprendentemente, aunque aun tenías 7 años, te sentaste en el banco y te concentraste durante todo el partido. Por supuesto no escribiste gran cosa pero tu hermano estuvo muy orgulloso de ti.  
\- Siempre me dice que era la mascota del equipo  
\- Desde luego – dice riéndose Naoi – Estábamos deseando que te trajera para darte caramelos y dejarte entrenar con nosotros de vez en cuando. ¿Adivinas que posición era tu favorita?  
\- ¿Líbero? – digo sonriendo  
\- Sonja, ayer parece que te recordaron cosas dolorosas… No pongas esa cara, yo me entero de todo. Pero con esto quería recordarte que no todo fue malo. Hay muchos buenos recuerdos que Naoi, tu hermano, yo y hasta tú tenemos de la época de ‘El Capitán’. No te aferres sólo a lo difícil.  
\- Gracias, entrenador – digo mientras la presión en el pecho se va desvaneciendo.  
\- Bueno, veamos que tal lo hacen los chicos en su último partido – me sonríe.

\---

\- Akaashi, ¡No me paséis más balones!  
\- ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir? – pregunto con los ojos como platos  
\- Parece que Bokuto acaba de entrar en una de sus depresiones – se ríe Kuroo  
\- Es bastante frecuente que se deprima u olvide como hacer algo – me explica Yaku mientras regaña a Kuroo con la mirada.  
La expresión que tiene el resto del Fukurodani me dice que es verdad. ¿Entonces están en problemas? Por como transcurre el resto del partido se confirma que no, ningún problema. El equipo sigue con la mecánica de siempre mientras Bokuto intenta conseguir alguna de las pelotas, claramente arrepentido de su petición anterior. El Karsuno está en apuros continuamente, y parece que están sufriendo las consecuencias de creer que, con el as fuera, el Fukurodani sería más fácil de vencer.  
Es cuando veo una faceta de Akaashi que no había visto hasta entonces: la satisfacción y felicidad de vencer. Aunque solo es un instante.  
El partido del Nekoma termina tan sólo dos puntos antes que el del Karasuno y Fukurodani. Con estas victorias el equipo dorado se alza con el primer puesto de la concentración, seguido por el Nekoma. El Karasuno está en última posición, aunque han ido recortando la diferencia de puntos.  
Sin embargo, esas posiciones no importan cuando comienza la barbacoa. Todos estamos con todos y disfrutamos de una gran comida. Grabo hasta que me quedo sin cinta y es entonces cuando saco la cámara de fotos, la cual también termina sin memoria. Suspiro al ver que la gran mayoría de fotos que ha hecho Yuu están borrosas o son de Shimizu. Pero también hay fotos muy bonitas: Tanaka, Yuu y yo tomando el sol; todas las managers riéndonos de la glotona del Fukurodani (tiene pinta de haberla hecho Suga); Kuroo y Bokuto compitiendo por quien come más; Hinata y Lev viendo quien tira más lejos las pipas de sandia mientras Kenma juega con el móvil… Me sorprende encontrar una de Akaashi y yo hablando. ¿De cuándo es?  
Poco a poco va oscureciendo y toca recoger. Pronto llegará el momento de las despedidas y el fin de la concentración de verano para dar comienzo a las preliminares para el nacional.


	15. Despedida

\- Oh, venga, no lloréis – les digo con lagrimas en los ojos a Yuu y Tanaka  
\- ¡No estamos llorando! ¡Tú eres la que está llorando!  
\- ¿Y qué es lo que tenéis en la cara?  
\- Sudor  
\- Agh, que asco, Tanaka  
\- ¡Buena, Ryu!  
La despedida está costando más de lo que creía. Hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos otra vez, pero la próxima será en varias semanas más y tras haber superado las preliminares. “Bien, nos vamos ya” llama Daichi a los del Karasuno. Doy un último abrazo a los chicos de segundo y me voy con el Nekoma y el resto de equipos de Tokio, que los despiden desde la puerta.  
\- Ya creía que nos quedábamos otra vez sin manager – bromea Kuroo  
\- He pensado que necesitáis alguien que os cuide. Yaku-san no puede hacer todo.  
\- ¡Ey! ¡Que yo soy el capitán!  
\- ¿Y?  
\- Tategami-san cada vez me cae mejor  
\- Bokuto-san, puedes llamarme Sonja – digo ya por inercia.  
El Karasuno se mete en su autocar y, despidiéndose por las ventanillas, se aleja. Parece que todos nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo porque justo entonces nos damos la vuelta para ir recogiendo nuestras cosas también. Mientras me despido de las managers veo llegar a mi padre, que se pone a charlar con el entrenador Nekomata y Naoi. Asumo que hablan algo sobre mí porque me miran de vez en cuando.  
\- ¿Qué tal la semana?  
\- Agotadora…  
\- ¡Pues yo repetiría!  
\- Porque tú eres tú, Lev. Y sí, Innuoka, ya sé que tu también repetirías  
\- Pero si no he dicho nada, Kai-senpai  
\- Se te nota en la cara  
\- Bueno, no os preocupéis. Ahora mismo os dejo en el instituto para que os vayáis derechitos a casa.  
\- ¿No hay reunión? – pregunta extrañado Yaku  
\- Por lo que me ha dicho el entrenador ya la tendréis el lunes. Ahora tenéis que reponer fuerzas. El nacional os espera – sonríe  
Esa afirmación enciende la chispa de todos y nos ponemos a hablar animadamente el resto del camino.

\---

Mientras estoy abriendo la puerta para entrar en casa una bola de pelo se lanza hacia mí. Tardo unos instantes en recordar que ahora tenemos a uno más en la familia.  
\- Que bonito… Una semana cuidando de ti y en cuanto llega Sonja me abandonas, Simbad  
\- ¿Por qué será? – digo dejando al gato en el suelo y dando un beso a mi hermano.  
\- ¿Qué tal la concentración? – me pregunta mientras va detrás de mí por el pasillo  
\- Agotadora… Pero genial. El Nekoma ha quedado en segunda posición – digo orgullosamente  
\- ¿Y el Karasuno?  
\- Últimos. Estaban raros… Aunque están haciendo cosas muy diferentes a lo que solían hacer, así que deben practicar más  
\- Así que están evolucionando…  
\- ¿Qué eres? ¿Discípulo del entrenador?  
Se ríe mientras deshago la maleta. Simbad se ha adueñado de una esquina de mi cama mientras estaba fuera por lo que veo por las arrugas. Kyoya se da cuenta de que miro esa zona.  
\- Le habíamos puesto en el salón, pero cada mañana veíamos que despertaba en tu cuarto. Una noche cerré tu habitación y estuvo maullando hasta que le dejamos entrar. Juraría que tenía el ceño fruncido  
\- Así me gusta, Simbad – le rasco tras la oreja mientras ronronea  
\- ¡Eh!  
En la cena nos ponemos al día. Kyoya me cuenta sus progresos en la rehabilitación mientras mi padre habla sobre su misión. “Puede que la pospongan” nos anuncia mientras los dos aplaudimos. En ese instante llega mi madre, que se une a nuestra cena. Las risas y comentarios de los cuatro me recuerdan a los últimos años, cuando cenábamos todos juntos en nuestra casa en Miyagi. Me permito un momento de añoranza, pero ese ya no es nuestro hogar y me alegro al ver que ya no lo siento como tal.


	16. Cupido

Tras la semana de entrenamiento en la escuela Shinzen volvimos a la normalidad. Elie se empeñó en que le explicara todo lo que habíamos hecho o había ocurrido, así que pasamos muchos almuerzos sin hablar de otra cosa. Mientras, ella se queja de lo aburrida que es su vida  
\- ¿Aburrida? – me rio  
\- ¡Pues claro! Tú conoces a gente interesante y yo mientras estoy en mi casa, encerrada. Es aburrido – se queja. Y después me mira seria – Y ya te he dicho que no me voy a unir como manager. Estoy contenta como presidenta del club de fans.  
Suspiro. Hace algunos días creó un blog (para mi pesar fui yo quien lo sugerí) y ahora no para de subir noticias sobre el equipo. Le he tenido que rogar y amenazar para que no publique fotos a escondidas. Pero tampoco tiene el valor de pedir permiso para venir a algún entrenamiento. Incluso me he ofrecido a llevar yo la cámara y hacer un par de fotos pero ella se niega en rotundo. En fin, tardé en darme cuenta de que en el fondo de esa vivaracha chica hay una persona tímida.  
\- ¿Has visto la nueva película que va a salir? – pregunta para cambiar de tema  
\- ¿Esa de monstruos?  
\- ¡¡SI!! ¿Por qué no vamos este sábado cuando salgas del entrenamiento?  
\- No sé yo… - finjo pensármelo mientras oculto una sonrisa  
\- Venga, no seas mala. Hazlo por tu amiga.

\---

El sábado llevo ropa normal en la bolsa: un pantalón negro y una camiseta en tonos pasteles con la que enseño mis hombros. Decido recogerme mi roja melena con una trenza hacia un lado, para variar de cómo voy siempre. Cuando salgo del cuarto los chicos empiezan a silbar.  
\- Vaya, vaya. ¿Quién es el desafortunado?  
\- Cállate Kuroo – le contesta Yaku  
Me sonrojo. No estoy acostumbrada a que bromeen de esta forma, así que es la primera vez que no tengo una forma de responder. Sin embargo, Elie me salva de la situación.  
\- ¡Sonja-chan! ¿Estás lista?  
\- Ahora mismo voy – le respondo entrando a por mi bolsa y cerrando con llave el cuarto. Mi padre pasará a recogernos y dejarnos en el cine, así que puedo dejársela en el coche.  
\- ¿Quién es? – pregunta Yamamoto, por lo que veo, algo sonrojado  
\- Una compañera de clase y amiga. ¡Ah! Y la presidenta de…  
\- ¡Deja de hablar! – me tapa la boca Elie.  
Me arrastra fuera de allí aun con la mano en la boca, por lo que solo puedo despedirme saludando con la mano y riéndome.  
Mi padre llega al momento, así que ya sentadas en el coche le pregunto entre risas por qué no quiere que sepan quién es. “Ese tipo de cosas no las tiene que saber los integrantes de un equipo, sino piensan que esa persona es una obsesionada” es su respuesta, ofendida.  
Llegamos temprano por lo que compramos las entradas sin problema y nos ponemos a hacer tiempo en las tiendas hasta que empiece la película. Vamos a pagar unas palomitas cuando oigo una voz muy familiar.  
\- ¡Venga, Akaashi!  
\- No, gracias Bokuto-san  
\- ¡Pero si están muy baratas! – y entonces me ven - ¡Ah! ¡Tategami-san!  
\- He dicho que me llames… Da igual. Hola Bokuto-san, Akaashi-san – les sonrío  
\- ¿Has venido con el equipo? ¿Está aquí Kuroo?  
\- No… Lo siento. He venido con una amiga.  
\- Maldita sea. Seguro que Kuroo las habría compartido conmigo – dice con el ceño enfurruñado. Y de pronto se queda parado, con los ojos muy abiertos y fijos. Akaashi y yo nos miramos mutuamente y nos giramos para ver qué ha captado la atención del búho. Y entonces me doy cuenta que es Elie, quien también lo mira. Y después a mí. Y después otra vez a Bokuto.  
\- ¿Os conocéis? – digo con curiosidad. Ambos niegan con la cabeza. ¿No es esto algo raro? Vuelvo a mirar a Akaashi, que solo se encoge de hombros. – Esta es mi amiga Minamoto-san. Hemos venido a ver esa película nueva de monstruos  
\- Encantado – dice Akaashi  
\- Lo mismo digo. Y podéis llamarme Elie – responde con una sonrisa.  
Bokuto sigue callado y mirando fijamente. Akaashi suspira y con un gesto de la mano se despide de nosotras, mientras arrastra a Bokuto del brazo. Me giro para mirar a Elie, que sigue con la mirada puesta por donde se han ido. De repente espabila, me mira, se pone roja y balbucea sobre ir al baño. Finjo no darme cuenta de nada y la sigo con una sonrisa en la comisura de la boca.

\---

La película no es para tanto como había oído. Sí, hay alguna escena en la que te sobresaltas, pero ya está. Cuando encienden las luces Elie y yo bromeamos sobre algunas escenas y cuál de las dos se ha pegado mayor susto hasta que, a medida que bajamos, nos encontramos otra vez con los dos jugadores del Fukurodani. Akaashi parece estar al límite de su paciencia mientras el capitán tiene tapada la cara con el gran bol de palomitas. Elie se sonroja.  
\- Bokuto-san, la película ya ha terminado.  
\- ¿Estás seguro, Akaashi?  
\- Si  
Es solo entonces cuando levanta la mirada del bol para fijarla en nosotras. Y cuando se sonroja Akaashi se fija también en nosotras.  
\- ¿Muy terrorífica? - sonrío  
\- Bueno… algo. Akaashi se ha asustado bastante. – contesta Bokuto sacando pecho.  
Akaashi solo suspira mientras Elie suelta una risa tímida.


	17. A por la victoria

El lunes debemos enfrentar a nuestros oponentes y, en caso de ganar, pasaremos a las finales en octubre. Y todo gracias a que los chicos quedaron entre los ocho mejores porque sino habríamos empezado ya la semana pasada.  
Pero hay mucha gente. Demasiada.  
\- ¿Nerviosa? – pregunta Yaku  
\- No más que vosotros. Es solo que… Hay tanta gente… – suelto una risa nerviosa  
\- Bueno, en Tokio hay muchos más equipos.  
\- Sí, pero no había imaginado tanto…  
\- ¡Otra vez! – me corta Kuroo hablando aparentemente al aire molesto.  
\- ¿P-Pasa algo?  
\- Si. La próxima vez que salgas con tu amiga avísame para que esta lechuza vaya al otro extremo de la ciudad  
\- Bokuto-san no para de mandar mensajes a Kuroo sobre si ha llegado la chica. O sobre si la ha visto. O sobre si ha preguntado por él. – aclara Kenma  
Suspiro. Entonces estamos igual. Elie se llevó una gran decepción al enterarse de que el Fukurodani jugaba en otro gimnasio y no vería al “chico con cara de búho adorable”.  
Y desde el día que lo conoció está así. Por ejemplo, tengo una foto en mi pared del último día que jugamos el tres contra tres: Bokuto hace la foto y tiene a Tsukki agarrado (porque no quería ponerse), Akaashi es el siguiente, Kuroo está en la otra esquina, Lev está por detrás cayéndose y Hinata y yo (que somos casi de la misma altura) estamos delante riéndonos. La tarde del cine Elie se vino a dormir a mi casa y, cuando la vio, se sonrojó. ¡Por una foto! No paró de preguntarme disimuladamente sobre el equipo en el que juega y si sabía que le gustaba hacer… Vamos, que la flecha de Cupido le ha dado fuerte.  
Y por lo que dice, Bokuto está igual.  
Miro la hora y aviso a los chicos de que toca ir preparándose. El móvil de Kuroo vuelve a vibrar pero él le hace caso omiso. La concentración está claramente visible en todos sus rostros.

\---

Mientras entramos en la cancha la afición aplaude. No estoy acostumbrada a que haya tanta gente animando al equipo, lo que hace que me anime un poco. Pero, ¿y si fallamos? Vale, mejor mantener este tipo de pensamientos a raya. Solo conseguiré poner más nervioso a los chicos.  
Recorro las gradas con la mirada y me fijo en Elie con un grupo de gente sosteniendo una gran pancarta: ‘Ánimo gatos’. Me ve y me saluda animadamente, provocando que la pancarta se incline peligrosamente hacia el resto de personas del colegio que han venido a animar. Un chico de su grupo se vuelve hacia ella con cara de susto, imagino que para advertirle que tenga cuidado. Esa torpeza hace que me ría.  
\- ¿Ya estás mejor? – pregunta Kai  
\- Si, algo mejor – sonrío  
\- Tú solo anima y mantén preparadas las bebidas para cuando ganemos.  
\- Eso está hecho – digo imitando el saludo militar. Lo que me recuerda a la noticia que nos dio mi padre anoche. “Al parecer el general Minamoto se ha enterado de la situación que tenemos en casa y han decidido reubicarme en Tokio en una academia”. El apellido del general hizo que levantara la cabeza pero cuando me preguntaron el motivo yo no dije nada. Cuando terminamos de cenar le mandé un mensaje a Elie y su contestación fue que “tenía que hacer algo ante la situación porque somos amigas”. Miro arriba y, cuando Elie me vuelve a mirar, articulo un ‘gracias’ que ella responde con un signo de victoria.  
\- Sonja-senpai, nos reunimos.  
\- ¡Perdón!  
El entrenador Nekomata da una serie de instrucciones sobre nuestros oponentes, a los que parece que ya han enfrentado en alguna ocasión. Tras eso los chicos hacen un corro pero, en lugar de dar su discurso habitual, sólo me miran.   
\- ¿Qué pasa?  
\- He dicho ‘Venid equipo’ – dice Kuroo indicándome que me acerque. Entro en el corro entre él y Kai sonrojada – Nosotros somos como la sangre. Debemos fluir para que el oxígeno llegue al cerebro y funcione correctamente. Ganaremos este partido y pasaremos a la siguiente ronda. No podemos quedar mal delante de nuestra nueva manager  
Las risas consiguen liberar la tensión que teníamos todos acumulados. El árbitro da la señal y entonces comienza el partido.

\---

Lamento decirlo pero estoy tensa. Muy tensa. El partido está muy reñido y la diferencia de puntos es escasa. Pero no impido que eso nuble mi juicio. Tengo una función, y voy a desempeñarla bien. Así que me trago la bilis que tengo y animo a los chicos tanto como puedo. Al terminar el primer set doy toallas y bebidas frescas a todos rápidamente mientras el entrenador y Naoi dan instrucciones para el siguiente.  
Ganamos 2 – 0.  
Mientras lo celebramos en el pasillo se acerca una chica de primaria con dos grandes moños castaños.  
\- ¡Hermano, bien hecho! – dice corriendo hacia Yamamoto  
\- ¡Hey, gracias!  
\- No sabía que Yamamoto tenía una hermana pequeña.  
\- Viene a animar a todos los partidos – sonríe Yaku  
Entonces se gira y me ve. “¿Tú eres la nueva manager?” pregunta sonriente. Solo me da tiempo a asentir cuando unos brazos me rodean el cuello.  
\- ¡Genial, Sonja-chan!  
\- ¡Elie-chan! ¡No me des esos sustos!


	18. Encuentro en el hospital

Con mi padre trabajando, la rutina cambió un poco. Mi hermano tenía que esperar a que lo recogiera más tarde y aprovechaba el tiempo extra para la rehabilitación. Normalmente yo iba a casa a preparar la cena pero en algunas ocasiones me quedaba con él. Fue en una de esas primeras tardes cuando me sorprendí al descubrir al capitán y al armador del Fukurodani allí.  
\- ¿Todo bien? – dije acercándome preocupada  
\- Bokuto-san se ha caído camino de casa y hemos venido a que se desinfecte  
\- Akaashi, no me voy a morir, ¿verdad? - Akaashi solo me mira y pone los ojos un poco en blanco. – Llevamos aquí cerca de tres cuartos de hora y aun no me han atendido  
\- ¿Puedo verla? – Bokuto solo levanta el codo para que pueda ver mejor – Bueno, no creo que sea nada grave. Pero tengo contactos así que iré a darles un toque  
Me dirijo al mostrador de la enfermera que mejor conozco mientras Bokuto gimotea en los asientos de espera.  
\- ¡Sonja! ¿Otra vez vienes a ver a tu hermano?  
\- Antes me preguntaba si me puedes ayudar con una cosa – y señalo con la cabeza hacia donde está el dúo. La enfermera sonríe y me acompaña  
\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí?  
\- Mi amigo se ha caído y… bueno, ¿podríais desinfectarla?  
\- Claro, venid conmigo  
\- ¡Tategami-san, es verdad que tienes contactos!  
Sin embargo, cuando entramos en la sala se le va toda la valentía que había acumulado.  
\- ¿Podrías ayudarme con Bokuto-san? – me dice Akaashi susurrando a parte mientras el susodicho se sienta en una silla  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- Bueno, se pone bastante nervioso en cuanto a heridas y hospitales…  
\- Ah, claro. Sin ningún problema… ¿De qué podemos hablar para distraerlo? ¿Vóley?  
\- Déjamelo a mí. Tú sólo sígueme la corriente. – y entonces, ya acercándonos – Bokuto-san, Sonja-san estaba contándome sobre Minamoto-san.  
\- ¿En serio? – pregunta totalmente centrado en mi y olvidándose de lo que tiene delante. Maldita sea. Echo una mirada rápida a Akaashi indicándole que no me hace gracia mientras el sonríe disimuladamente un poco.  
\- Si… Bueno… El caso es… Que me dijo… - miro al culpable de esta situación pero él está concentrado en unos medicamentos que hay en la estantería. Al final suelto casi enfadada – Me dijo que le habría gustado verte jugar el lunes pasado.  
\- ¿De verdad? – está tan ilusionado que apenas nota el agua oxigenada que le echan en la herida - ¿Has oído eso Akaashi?  
\- Si, Bokuto-san  
Parece conformarse con eso y se pone a tararear una canción mientras terminan de curarle. Akaashi se vuelve a acercar para darme las gracias.  
\- Kuroo me va a matar  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Bueno, al parecer Bokuto-san no para de hablar con él sobre Elie-chan  
\- A mí también me habla mucho de ella  
\- Bueno, pero tú te lo has buscado. Por dejarme en ese aprieto. – digo cruzándome de brazos.  
Eso provoca que se ría. Es una risa breve pero que hace que me salte el corazón en el pecho. Bokuto se gira para saber que ha hecho tanta gracia a su armador pero yo solo puedo sonrojarme y Akaashi evade la pregunta. Me parece verle también un ligero rubor en las mejillas pero asumo será mi imaginación. ¿Por qué íbamos alguno de los dos a avergonzarnos?  
Entonces oigo rodadas en el pasillo y que la puerta se abre:  
\- ¡Así que estabas aquí!  
\- ¡Hermano! – salto corriendo hacia él - ¿Qué tal la rehabilitación?  
\- Poco a poco – pero por su sonrisa veo que ya va notando algún progreso así que yo también sonrío  
\- Ejem, estos son dos jugadores del Fukurodani: el capitán Bokuto-san y el armador Akaashi-san  
\- Ya me habían dicho que estabas acompañada…  
\- Bueno, es que creía que hoy estabas con… ¿Cómo se llamaba esa enfermera que conocías de clase?  
\- A callar – dice haciéndome cosquillas. Luego se gira hacia los recién presentados – Encantado de conoceros.  
\- Igualmente – contestan al unísono.  
\- ¿Sabéis? Cuando yo jugaba en el Nekoma teníamos muchos partidos de práctica contra vuestra escuela. – eso llama la atención de ambos – Aunque en esa época no era tan buena como por lo visto sois ahora  
\- Debería usted venir al próximo – dice Bokuto animado  
\- Bokuto-san…  
\- ¿Qué? – y es entonces cuando cae en la cuenta de la silla – Oh, bueno, perdón, no quería…  
\- ¡Ey! ¿A qué viene esa cara? Iré encantado. Llevo esperando a que mi hermana pequeña me invite desde que llegamos aquí.  
\- ¿Cómo? ¡Si querías ir solo tenias que decírmelo! Ya sabes que al entrenador le encantará verte. Y a Naoi también.  
\- Entonces está decidido – dice Bokuto con una sonrisa aun mayor. – Pasado mañana nos vemos  
\- ¿Pasado mañana?  
\- ¿No os lo habían dicho? – pregunta Akaashi  
\- No… Aunque la última vez fue toda una sorpresa también  
Cuando nos despedimos, mientras sale por la puerta, Bokuto duda en decirme algo. “Puede” le contesto a la pregunta silenciosa.


	19. El invitado

Como había esperado, el entrenador Nekomata no puso pegas a que Kyoya viniera a nuestro entrenamiento del sábado. Así, media hora antes de que llegara el Fukurodani, entré en el gimnasio empujando a mi hermano, que de repente se había vuelto muy tímido. “No quiero molestar” decía durante el camino. Pero la verdad es que estaba nervioso por volver a ver al entrenador, a Naoi y el lugar donde estuvo tres años jugando a vóley.  
\- ¡Ya estamos aquí!  
\- ¡Bienvenidos! – exclama el entrenador Nekomata acercándose – Kyoya, te veo bien. Ya me ha dicho tu hermana que poco a poco vas haciendo progresos  
\- Buenos días, entrenador. Ya veo que Sonja es una cotilla…  
\- Sigo aquí, ¿sabes?  
Y me alejo con la excusa de ayudar al Nekoma con el calentamiento. El equipo se ha reunido en la otra esquina del gimnasio y siguen la escena con mucha atención.  
\- Nunca había visto al entrenador Naoi así… - comenta Yamamoto mientras él y mi hermano se abrazan casi llorando  
\- Al parecer eran buenos amigos.  
\- Entonces… ¿Ese es el verdadero ‘Capitán’? ¿Lo estamos viendo en persona? – pregunta Shibayama con los ojos como platos. Yaku también está sin palabras mirándolo.  
Sonrío imaginando que para los líberos es aún más increíble, ya que juegan en su misma posición y se puede decir que son sus herederos. Los animo a acercarse para presentarse o preguntar algo pero estos se niegan. Todavía están poniendo excusas mientras Kuroo se mete con ellos cuando nuestros adversarios llegan.  
\- ¡HEY HEY HEY!  
\- Siempre saluda igual, ¿verdad?  
\- ¿Qué se le va a hacer?  
Los equipos se mezclan saludándose mientras yo voy a hablar con las managers. “Bokuto está bastante motivado hoy” me dicen. Yo no puedo aguantar una sonrisa mientras miro el móvil. Elie me ha avisado de que se pasará para ‘saludar a Kyoya’ pero lo cierto es que sus ojos hicieron chispas cuando le nombré al Fukurodani al día siguiente de verlos en el hospital.  
“¿Y qué pasó?” me preguntó  
“¿Qué quieres decir?”  
“Bueno… Que si era muy grave lo de Bokuto-san…”  
No sé el porqué me tranquilizó que me preguntara por Bokuto. El corazón comenzó a sonar menos en ese instante. ¿Qué diantres me pasa?  
\- Bien, hoy tenemos a un invitado muy especial, así que esperemos que sea un buen partido – dice el entrenador del Fukurodani tomando posiciones.  
\- ¿Qué quiere decir con invitado especial? – pregunta el número siete  
\- Ha venido el hermano de Sonja-san – contesta Akaashi  
\- Umm… Ahora la llamas por su nombre…  
\- Cállate – le contesta mirándome de reojo unos segundos  
El entrenador Nekomata le dice algo al oído a mi hermano, que se encoje de hombros y se adelanta un poco.  
\- Soy Kyoya Tategami. Hace unos años jugué en este equipo pero hoy simplemente he venido invitado a ver jugar a la nueva generación. Encantado – se presenta inclinándose un poco  
\- El… ¿Capitán? – susurra el líbero del Fukurodani, pero no lo suficiente para que Kyoya lo oiga.  
\- Maldita sea, Naoi. Hicisteis un buen trabajo expandiendo eso, ¿verdad? – dice mi hermano ligeramente sonrojado, lo que hace que su antiguo compañero de equipo suelte una carcajada.

\---

\- ¡Bloquead!  
\- ¡Izquierda!  
\- ¡Buena recepción!  
El partido está siendo intenso. Ambos han pasado a la fase de octubre así que se están midiendo para cuando les llegue el momento de enfrentarse oficialmente. El Fukurodani gana el primer set por tres puntos de diferencia.  
\- Maldita sea…  
\- Hoy están aún más motivados  
\- Vosotros también. Debéis ir tranquilos y aprender de vuestros errores y de los suyos. Sino, ¿qué haréis en el partido oficial? – intento animarlos  
\- La pelirroja tiene razón – dice Kuroo ignorando mi “¿A quién llamas pelirroja?” – sigamos como siempre y no nos dejemos llevar por el nerviosismo.  
\- ¡SIIII! – responden todos animados  
El descanso termina y los chicos vuelven a la cancha. Mi móvil vibra pero decido mirarlo luego: ahora debo estar tan concentrada como el resto del equipo. Sin embargo, ante tanta insistencia de quien sea, leo el mensaje. “Me da vergüenza. Espero fuera al final del partido”. Maldita sea, Elie. Pero no puedo salir a buscarla.  
“Puedes mirar desde la ventana trasera o desde la puerta”  
“Vale” contesta un minuto después. Por el rabillo del ojo veo un destello de su pelo y sonrío.  
El segundo set se alarga un poco más, pero volvemos a perder. Los chicos están agotados pero deciden entrenar más duro a partir de ahora. Me sorprende su fuerza de voluntad y me contagio de ella, así que decido investigar a los demás equipos que hayan pasado antes de enfrentarnos a ellos. Seguro que les es útil.  
\- No fuerces tanto tu cabeza, que te va a salir humo – bromea mi hermano acercándose.  
\- No te preocupes, yo siempre he sido la lista de la familia  
\- Que mala…  
\- ¡Tategami-senapai! – se acercan Yaku y Shibayama  
\- Son los líberos del Nekoma: Yaku-san de tercer año y Shibayama-kun, de primero.  
\- Vaya, encantado.  
\- Tategami-senpai… ¿podría darnos algún consejo?  
\- ¿Consejo?  
\- Vamos, Capitán. No me digas que te has oxidado… - se mete Naoi  
\- No… Es que… ¿Puedes dejar de llamarme Capitán, Naoi? – se vuelve a sonrojar. Y después, girándose a ellos – Tengo un consejo, pero me gustaría dároslo a todos.  
Nos reunimos en el centro de la pista. Ante su insistencia el Fukurodani también se une a nosotros, aunque creían que sólo sería un consejo para su antiguo equipo.  
\- Vamos a ver… Mi consejo es que no aceptéis consejo de nadie.  
\- ¿Eh? – se oye de muchas bocas. Sin embargo, los que ya sabemos cómo es el, sonreímos.  
\- A lo largo de la historia ha habido muy buenos jugadores. Y sentiréis la necesidad de imitarlos. Pero no lo hagáis. Cada jugador es un mundo y debéis jugar con lo que tengáis en él. No digo que no podáis sacar ideas de los demás… Pero siempre considerando que son eso: los demás. Por supuesto que tener una buena recepción, saque o bloqueo es fundamental pero no perdáis vuestro estilo. La victoria se basa en ello. Adaptad las cosas a vosotros, no os adaptéis vosotros a las cosas.  
Silencio.


	20. Ojitos Corazón

En cuanto terminó ese breve discurso y nadie dijo nada mi hermano se empezó a poner nervioso.  
\- Me he pasado, ¿verdad? Porque no me habéis cortado…  
\- Vamos, Kyoya. Ha estado a la altura de los de antes  
\- Ya, claro. ¿Sabes que llevaba medio preparados los discursos antes de los partidos?  
\- Hombre, no es que esos fueran los mejores… Me gustó más ese que nos diste en las duchas  
\- ¿Cómo?  
Poco a poco los chicos comienzan a salir del estupor en el que estaban y aplauden. Es un aplauso caluroso que hace que mi hermano se sonroje aun más. No puedo evitarlo y le abrazo.  
\- Oh… Mostrando amor por el hermano mayor… Qué bonito…  
\- Cállate, Kuroo – digo riéndome mientras le doy un puñetazo amistoso  
Los murmullos se van haciendo más fuertes y volvemos al nivel de conversación habitual: alto. Me disculpo y salgo a la puerta para encontrarme con Elie, que está sentada un poco más lejos.  
\- Así que aquí estabas…  
\- ¡Sonja-chan! ¡Ha sido un buen discurso el de tu hermano! Digno de lo que decían de él  
\- Si… - digo sonriendo mientras recuerdo algunos momentos de discursos anteriores.  
Nos quedamos calladas durante unos minutos. Pero no es uno de esos silencios incómodos sino que escuchamos traquilamente a ambos equipos en el gimnasio. Me fijo que se agarra un poco el pantalón que lleva y que mueve la pierna. Suspiro.  
\- Ha estado buscándote.  
\- ¿Quién?  
\- Ya sabes quién…  
\- No lo parecía  
Me sorprendo al notar tristeza en su voz. Y entonces caigo: ha estado viendo el segundo set entero y Bokuto (para pesar del Nekoma) ha estado más concentrado que nunca.  
\- Bueno, por lo que se Bokuto-san se concentra en el vóley más que nada. Y realmente disfruta jugando, lo que hace que se olvide de todo lo demás. En la concentración se olvidó una vez del nombre de uno de su equipo, ni te imaginas la que se lio… - Elie suelta una risota y yo me alegro de haber animado a mi amiga – Pero las managers del Fukurodani me han dicho que hoy venia muy motivado. Y si a eso le sumas que quería saber si vendrías hoy…  
\- ¿Cuándo ha dicho eso? – salta  
\- Bueno, no llego a decírmelo… Pero me pregunto por… Tampoco es que me preguntara directamente sino que… Mira, olvídalo. Pero hay bastantes evidencias de que a él le ha dado tan fuerte como a ti, Ojitos Corazón.  
\- ¿A qué viene eso de Ojitos Corazón? – se ríe  
\- Sólo tienes que mirarte al espejo – me río también  
\- ¡Sonja-san! ¡Vamos a…! Perdón, no sabía que había venido una amiga.  
\- Elie-chan, te presento a las managers del Fukurodani: Shirofuku-san y Kaori-san.  
\- Encantada  
\- Así que esta es la famosa Elie… - sonríen entre ellas con complicidad. – Vente, tu también vas a tomar refresco con nosotros  
Y mientras Shirofuku arrastra a Elie al gimnasio, Kaori me convence para ayudarlas.

\---

Esta es una de las situaciones que merecen ser grabadas. Y también una de esas que no grabas porque te quedas la cámara en el gimnasio mientras sales a intentar convencer a una amiga que vaya a ver al chico que le gusta.  
Bokuto se queda mudo cuando la ve entrar. Y de ahí pasa a estar rojo, tanto que su cara parece un tomate. Y la de Elie no se queda atrás. Mientras presento a Elie a los entrenadores, las managers del Fukurodani se acercan a hablar con su capitán, que comienza a negar rápidamente con la cabeza. Kuroo, que está a su lado, sólo suspira y comienza a empujarlo hacia donde nosotras estamos cogiendo un refresco junto a Kenma.  
\- Hola – se presenta Kuroo – Tu eres la amiga del cine de nuestra manager, ¿no?  
\- Ejem… Si… - responde mirando de reojo a Bokuto  
\- O-Oye, Kuroo. C-Creo que Akaashi me está llamando así que voy a ir a ver que quiere, ¿vale?  
\- Ni hablar. Tú te quedas aquí. No has parado de darme la tabarra sobre ella y aho- ¡AY! ¿Por qué me pegas, Sonja?  
\- ¿Cómo? – me hago la distraída. Y tras ver a Kaori haciendo gestos hacia nosotros suspiro – Kuroo, ¿por qué no vamos a hablar con mi hermano… sobre… los discursos? Eso. Te puede dar ideas sobre los discursos. – y agarrando a Kuroo de la camiseta (Kenma en cuanto había podido huyó de la situación, chico listo) me dirijo hacia las managers y Akaashi. - ¿Por qué siempre me dejáis en la misma situación?  
\- ¿Cómo que en la misma? – pregunta curiosa Shirofuku mientras Akaashi sonríe disimuladamente (lo que hace que me sonroje un poco otra vez).

\---

Nos pasamos los primeros diez minutos mirándolos disimuladamente. Hemos convencido al resto de que no se acerquen pero vamos, que puede que así hubiera ido mejor. ¿Es qué no van a hablar nunca?  
\- No puedo creer que Bokuto-san esté tan callado… - dice sorprendido Akaashi  
\- En Elie-chan también es un milagro, créeme. Cuando se pone nerviosa no para de hablar, y decir cosas tontas, y reírse por cualquier cosa…  
\- Si se estuviera riendo ahora tu amiga tendría un problema… Míralos. Lo único que hacen es mirarse, sonrojarse y mirarse las manos. – comenta Kuroo  
\- Hay que darles un tema de conversación – dice decidida Kaori  
\- Vale, pues buena suerte – le digo suspirando. Y de repente tengo una idea – ¿Y si no es tema de conversación sino provocar que comenten lo que sea?  
\- Ya decía yo que salía mucho humo…  
\- ¡Cállate, Kuroo! – decimos las tres managers a la vez y después, haciendo un corro entre nosotras, me susurran - ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?  
\- Bueno… Es que yo creo que no debemos forzarles a hablar sino que poco a poco vayan ellos solos comentando cosas y ya se establece una conversación al final. Así se rompería el hielo, ¿no? – noto a Kuroo y Akaashi inclinarse sobre nosotras para escuchar también.  
\- Quieres decir… ¿Jugando a algo?  
\- Si  
\- ¿Vóley?  
\- Bueno, es algo que tienen en común… - y entonces me decido y voy a su encuentro - ¡Elie-chan! ¿Quieres venir a que nos enseñen a recibir? – ese tema hace que los dos me miren interesados  
\- Los chicos han decidido enseñarnos a recibir – me apoya Kaori  
\- Bueno… ¿por qué no? – sonríe Elie levantándose  
\- ¡Bokuto! ¡Ayúdanos, anda! – lo llama Kuroo  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- Estas en el top 5. Necesitaremos ayuda, Bokuto-san  
\- ¡POR SUPUESTO! – dice animado Bokuto y saliendo también del gimnasio.  
Y así nos vamos los siete a uno de los rincones del patio de la escuela a practicar. Kuroo nos enseña la técnica mientras Bokuto y Akaashi colocan y rematan para que podamos ir acostumbrándonos. Lo pasamos muy bien, aunque a mí me acusen de hacer trampas porque ya sabía un poco gracias a mi hermano y a Yuu.  
Estamos así hasta que vienen a llamarnos para recoger. Antes despedirse, Elie y Bokuto habían estado ya bromeando muchas veces y se habían dado los números para quedar alguna vez ‘todos’. Es decir, que nos toca hacer de niñeras de su relación un poco más.


	21. El pequeño as

Durante toda la semana siguiente Elie y Bokuto estuvieron quedando casi todos los días. Al principio íbamos todos los que habíamos estado involucrados pero hace ya algunas tardes que sólo estamos Akaashi, Kuroo y yo.  
Estamos sentados en una mesa tomando un aperitivo mientras ellos dos cotillean algo en el móvil.  
\- ¿Creéis que se pondrán motes cariñosos?  
\- Espero que no – digo con la cabeza enterrada en los brazos sobre la mesa.  
\- Creo que Elie-san lo maneja bastante bien. He visto situaciones en las que Bokuto-san habría hecho un numerito y ella ha conseguido calmarlo  
\- Por ejemplo cuando se ha quedado sin sus patatas favoritas hoy, ¿verdad?  
Akaashi asiente a modo de respuesta a Kuroo. “Ten cuidado o te quitará el trabajo, Akaashi” bromeo. Me ha costado quitarme la costumbre de llamarle por el ‘-san’ pero él ha insistido en que, como pasamos tanto tiempo los tres, debería ser menos formal. “En cuanto entrenamos varias veces juntos querías que Bokuto-san y yo te llamáramos por tu nombre”. “Ya, pero eso era porque… Es que como cuando ocurrió lo de mi hermano todo el mundo que oía mi apellido me echaba ‘La Mirada’ me acostumbré a pedir que me llamaran por mi nombre, y… Bueno, vale”  
\- Oye, ¿qué os parece si vamos al parque? – pregunta Elie de pronto

\---

Como estamos hacia finales de agosto la temperatura sigue siendo muy buena. El parque está lleno de gente paseando y niños corriendo. “¡Ah! ¡Es allí!” dice entusiasmada mientras tira de mi y de Bokuto hacia unas pistas deportivas donde están jugando a vóley unos chicos de primaria.  
\- ¡Koji! – exclama entusiasmada  
\- ¿Quién es Koji? – pregunta Kuroo  
\- Su hermano pequeño  
Eso hace que Bokuto se ponga tenso y poco a poco vaya dando marcha atrás. Pero Akaashi y yo logramos sujetarlo a tiempo.  
\- Esto… Elie-chan… Yo no…  
\- Venga, Koutarou-kun. Le va a hacer mucha ilusión – sonríe Elie, por lo que Bokuto se relaja y asiente (aunque aún no está muy convencido)  
\- Hermana… No me avergüences delante de mis amigos… - dice un chico rubito acercándose. Cuando levanta la vista y me ve se pone contento - ¡Sonja-san! ¿Has venido a ver como jugamos?  
\- Por supuesto – sonrío. Y voy detrás de él hacia la pista, seguida del resto.  
Desde que Elie y yo somos amigas hemos ido a verle jugar varias veces. Ella adora a su hermanito pequeño y él, aunque quiera que no lo parezca, también. Sus amigos nos saludan avergonzados pero en cuanto el balón vuelve a estar en el aire se olvidan de nosotros. Estamos viendo cómo juegan (y yo grabando de vez en cuando) hasta que ya están tan cansados que se van a sus casas.  
\- ¡Bien hecho, Koji!  
\- ¡Hermana! – dice ruborizándose mirando hacia nosotros - ¿Quiénes son ellos?  
\- Son unos amigos – respondo en el lugar de Elie, que estaba empezando a tartamudear. Aunque no está muy convencido asiente, como indicando que se conforma con esa explicación de momento.  
\- ¿Jugáis a vóley?  
\- Por supuesto – dice orgullosamente Bokuto  
\- Bokuto-san es el as de nuestro equipo, Kuroo-san es bloqueador central y yo soy armador – explica Akaashi  
\- ¡Yo también soy as! – exclama entusiasmado el pequeño Minamoto  
\- ¡Wow! Pues cuando vayas a preparatoria vente al Fukurodani. Aunque no creo que me superes – se ríe Bokuto  
\- Yo voy a ir al Nekoma  
\- ¿Cómo?  
\- Este chico cada vez me cae mejor – ahora se ríe Kuroo  
\- ¿Tú eres del Nekoma?  
\- Soy su capitán  
Eso hace que Koji abra mucho los ojos y se acerque a bombardearle con preguntas sobre el equipo. Bokuto, ofendido, intenta convencerle de que su equipo es mejor pero sólo recibe por respuesta “me gustan más los gatos que los búhos”.  
\- ¿Va a elegir un instituto por el animal que lo representa?  
\- Bueno, yo conozco a alguien que lo eligió por el uniforme que llevan las chicas, así que…  
\- ¿Y tú por qué lo elegiste? – pregunta curioso Akaashi - ¿Por qué sabías lo de la Batalla en el Basurero?  
\- La verdad es que fue simplemente porque estaba cerca de casa – me río

\---

Koji me convence para jugar un poco con él. Mientras nos dirigimos a una zona del parque en la que no molestemos, Kuroo se va a comprar un helado y los otros tres se sientan en un banco. Miro de reojo pero Akaashi no parece incómodo y están bastante concentrados en un tema que, por la cara de Bokuto, sólo interesa a Elie y al armador.  
\- Bien, ¿son mi hermana y el del pelo plateado novios?  
\- ¿C-C-Cómo?  
\- Eso es un sí  
\- ¿Tú qué sabes? – me río. Desde luego que los Minamoto se parecen en algo: es imposible ocultarles algo.  
\- Elie ha estado las últimas semanas demasiado soñadora…  
Opto por sólo sonreír.


	22. Sentimientos confusos

“Te gusta Akaashi” me dijo un día Elie. Así, tal cual. Yo me puse a tartamudear y no pude contestarle, lo que hizo que su sonrisa fuera más grande.  
¿Me gusta Akaashi?  
Sé que me gusta pasar tiempo con él. Y sé que hay muchas veces (como cuando se ríe o cuando habla a mi lado sin haberme dado cuenta de que estaba ahí) que el corazón está a punto de salirse de mi pecho. Sé que es una persona cálida que se preocupa por todo el mundo e intenta ayudar en la medida de lo posible.  
Entonces, ¿por qué cuando me lo dice no me imagino junto a Akaashi? ¿Por qué no me imagino caminando agarrados de la mano o en una cena romántica? ¿Por qué cuando me hablan de ‘pareja’ en mi mente aparece una sombra distinta a la suya?  
Llevo ya casi una semana con esos pensamientos rondándome la cabeza. Y el tener este fin de semana la concentración no va a ayudar nada.  
Los equipos de Tokio llegan al Nekoma hacia el final de la tarde, cuando ya tenemos todo preparado. Antes de cenar Kuroo me llama para que les ayude a él, a Bokuto y a Akaashi. Sería algo normal y no estaría tan nerviosa… si Akaashi no me mirara de reojo tanto. Al final no lo aguanto más y me excuso diciendo que voy a rellenar sus botellas de agua para poder salir a tomar el aire fresco que se está levantando.  
Estoy intentando llenar por tercera vez la primera botella cuando oigo unos pasos tras de mí.  
\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?  
\- Eh… No, gracias Akaashi.  
\- Sonja-san, yo… Me gustaría hablar contigo una cosa…  
Eso hace que me ponga tiesa y no le mire.  
\- Verás, he estado hablando con Bokuto-san y al parecer… Elie-san y él… - dice incómodo.  
Oh no. Por favor, no.  
\- El caso es que he estado pensando. Me caes muy bien, Sonja-san. Y me gusta pasar tiempo contigo. Pero Bokuto-san ha sugerido que… Bueno, ha sugerido que hacemos buena pareja y… Quería decirte que yo prefiero que quedemos como amigos.  
Eso hace que levante la cabeza con asombro. Por eso estaba tan incómodo… No sabía cómo decirme eso… “Desde luego es una situación extraña” pienso. Pero una pieza dentro de mí encaja en su sitio: Akaashi es un buen amigo. Puede que en un principio lo hubiera visto como algo más… Pero a medida que pasábamos tiempo juntos ese sentimiento pasó a ser algo más: amistad sincera.  
Entonces tomo una decisión: extiendo mi mano y se la ofrezco sonriente: “¿Por qué no establecemos que somos buenos amigos a partir de ahora?” le digo. Y él, también sonriendo, me estrecha la mano.  
Cuando volvemos al gimnasio, Bokuto y Kuroo están sentados discutiendo sobre quien es mejor en un videojuego.  
\- Vaya, vaya. ¿Has necesitado ayuda para tres simples botellas?  
\- Cállate, Kuroo – le digo mientras le mojo la cara salpicando las manos.  
Se ponen en pie y seguimos entrenando. Bokuto está más motivado que de costumbre y sus remates suenan con gran estruendo cuando chocan contra el suelo.  
\- ¿Desde cuándo está así?  
\- Parece ser que quiere que el hermano de Minamoto-san vaya al Fukurodani…  
No puedo evitarlo y me río. Las lagrimas me salen de los ojos y al poco Kuroo también está riéndose. Hasta Akaashi está con una amplia sonrisa. “¡Es algo serio!” protesta Bokuto. Lo que hace que nos riamos más aun.  
Y seguimos entrenando hasta que les aviso que toca cenar.

\---

El Karasuno llega antes de lo habitual, así que no lo estábamos esperando. A lo largo de la semana de concentración y de las fases preliminares han ido mejorando mucho y cada vez tienen menos errores.  
\- ¡Yuu! ¿De verdad conseguiste hacer esa recepción?  
\- Te estás perdiendo mucho desde que estás en el Nekoma – se ríe  
\- ¿No estás fanfarroneando demasiado? – le dice Daichi  
El fin de semana transcurre con normalidad salvo por la sorpresa de Tsukki entrenando voluntariamente. “Es un bloqueador central con gran habilidad. Es normal que quiera mejorar” dice Kuroo.  
Hacia el final del segundo día, sin embargo, recibimos una visita.  
\- ¿Qué tal va, chicos?  
\- Elie-chan – voy a su encuentro  
\- ¿Quién es?  
\- Una amiga de Sonja-san – explica Akaashi mirando de reojo a Bokuto  
\- ¡Akaashi! ¿Por qué me miras así?  
\- Por nada, Bokuto-san  
Elie nos ha traído un poco de fruta así que los chicos se reúnen fuera del gimnasio para tomarla. Tanaka y Yuu están reticentes de acercarse y hablan con Yamamoto, que imagino que les estará explicando todo.  
\- Elie-chan, voy a presentarte a un par de amigos. Estos son Yuu Nishinoya y Ryu Tanaka.  
\- ¿Los chicos problemáticos de segundo del Karasuno?  
La cara que ponen es un poema y ambas nos reímos. Ante tanta ‘alegría’ Bokuto se acerca, seguido de Akaashi y Kuroo. Miro a Akaashi, que sólo se encoge de hombros medio sonriendo también. Es más divertido de lo que creíamos ver a Bokuto celoso.


	23. Chusma

El aire de primera hora de la mañana de septiembre me encanta. Es por eso que decido salir a pasear nada mas despertar el domingo y desayunar. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad dura poco  
\- Vaya, vaya, ¿a dónde vas tú sola?  
\- ¿Necesitas que te acompañemos?  
Aligero el paso y aprieto el puño. Odio este tipo de situaciones. Me siento indefensa. Decido ignorarles y seguir andando como si nada, pero oigo como se levantan y me siguen, riéndose.  
\- Venga, no te asustes – me dice un agarrándome de la muñeca  
\- Sueltam-  
\- ¿Sucede algo? – una sombra aparece sobre nosotros. Cuando levanto la mirada veo a Kuroo, en ropa deportiva y sudando. Imagino que habrá salido a correr motivado también por el buen tiempo que hace.  
\- ¿Q-Quién eres?  
\- El capitán de su equipo. ¿Y tú? – su voz suena amenazante, nada comparado con como suena normalmente. Los tipos pegan un brinco y, sin mediar palabra, se dan la vuelta y salen corriendo. Suspiro.  
\- Gracias, Kuroo  
\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿En Miyagi no teníais chusma de esa? – intenta sonar como siempre.  
\- ¿Kuroo?  
\- Venga, te acompaño a casa  
\- Yo… Vale  
Camina unos pasos por delante de mí, sin girarse. No sé cuanto tiempo andamos cuando de repente me agarra de la muñeca y tira de mí hacia un pequeño callejón.  
\- ¿Estás bien? – dice si mirarme a los ojos  
\- ¿C-Cómo?  
\- ¿Te han hecho algo? – suena molesto  
\- N-no… Me han asustado pero… Kuroo, ¿estás bien?  
Y entonces, sin previo aviso, me besa. Es un beso breve, cálido y desesperado. Pero todo esto lo pienso todo después, claro. En ese momento (y durante los siguientes segundos tras separarnos) todo queda en silencio a mí alrededor.  
De repente Kuroo se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho y se aparta de mí, con cara asustada.  
\- Lo siento… Yo no quería… Bueno, si quería… Pero no que fuera…  
\- Kuroo, ¿estás nervioso? – no puedo evitar bromear cuando he salido de mi sorpresa.

\---

Cuando los dos hemos asimilado ya lo que ha pasado nos vamos a sentar en un banco, cada uno en un extremo. Estamos inusualmente callados.  
\- Esto… Yo quería…  
\- Kuroo, llevas diciendo eso mismo unos quince minutos – digo aun roja y si poder mirarle a los ojos.  
\- Bueno, es que no quería que esto fuera así. Quiero decir, así de sopetón.  
\- La verdad es que si que ha sido de sopetón  
La risa hace que la tensión se esfume un poco entre nosotros.  
\- Me di cuenta en el fin de semana – dice de repente – cuando llegaste bromeando con Akaashi de llenar las botellas de agua. Bokuto me había contado… Luego Akaashi nos lo explicó y sentí un gran alivio, la verdad.  
\- Yo… Yo no sabía… Lo siento  
\- ¿Eh? ¿Te disculpas?  
Otro silencio se hace entre nosotros. “Vale, creo que lo mejor será que olvidemos lo que ha pasado en la última hora” comenta pero yo, en lugar de asentir, le soy un beso en la mejilla.  
\- Pero mira… Te has puesto tan rojo como el uniforme – canturreo  
\- Bueno, tú te pusiste tan roja como tu pelo, que ya es decir   
\- Mi pelo es muy bonito  
\- No tanto como el mío  
\- Perdona que lo dude  
\- Pues no te perdono  
La conversación vuelve a su cauce y bromeamos mientras que me acompaña a casa. Todo vuelve a ser normal salvo por el hecho que vamos dados de la mano.  
Cuando llego a casa me meto en mi habitación. Tengo que hacer tareas pero no puedo concentrarme: en mi cabeza sólo está Tetsuro Kuroo.

\---

Digamos que el rumor sobre Kuroo y yo se extiende más rápido de lo que creía.  
\- ¿ES VERDAD LO DE KUROO-SAN Y TÚ? - me pregunta Yamamoto nada más entrar en el gimnasio el lunes (es decir, al día siguiente)  
\- Esto… ¿Cómo…?  
Yaku tiene que regañarle. Y a Lev después. Y a Kuroo cuando llega por no haberle dicho nada. “Espera, ¿cómo os habéis enterado tan rápido?” Pero Kenma se delata sólo cuando comienza a esconderse en el vestuario.  
Y claro, como presidenta del club de fans del Nekoma (y novia de Bokuto) Elie se había enterado antes de que acabara el domingo. Sin embargo, el bum de la noticia desaparece al poco y podemos volver a la rutina de los almuerzos y entrenamientos sin espectadores curiosos.


	24. Festival

Estoy muy nerviosa. Bokuto ha decidido que sería divertido una cita doble así que iremos los cuatro a un festival que hay en el pueblo de al lado. Y es la primera cita con Kuroo en la semana que llevamos juntos sin contar con dos almuerzos y un rato en el parque, así que tengo la sensación de que todo tiene que salir perfecto.  
\- Ven, que te peino, Sonja-chan. Pero para eso necesito que te quedes quieta.  
\- Lo siento, Elie-chan.  
\- Tranquila, yo estaba igual – me sonríe  
\- ¿Cuándo? Siempre salimos varios con vosotros como apoyo… ¿Y si digo alguna idiotez?  
\- Vosotros dos siempre os estáis diciendo idioteces, y por lo que dice el equipo habéis seguido igual así que ¿qué va a cambiar porque en lugar del uniforme lleves un vestido bonito?  
\- Supongo…  
Al final llegamos a la parada unos minutos antes de cuando habíamos quedado, pero Bokuto y Kuroo ya están allí. Me sonrojo al verlo pero Elie tiene razón: seguimos igual así que ¿qué necesidad hay?  
El tren tarda una hora en llegar al pueblo, que pasamos decidiendo los sitios a donde queremos ir. Sin embargo, al llegar al recinto en el que está nos quedamos parados unos al lado de los otros: es enorme y hay un montón de puestos y atracciones.  
El primer lugar al que vamos es a la noria. Cuando estamos en lo más alto Bokuto se asusta (no es que tenga miedo a las alturas sino que es muy frágil y Elie puede caerse, según él) así que nos pasamos todo el trayecto de descenso tranquilizándole.  
Nuestra siguiente parada son los puestos de tiro. Los chicos se empeñan en intentar conseguirnos un peluche a cada una pero a la tercera vez ya es por orgullo personal.  
\- ¿Crees que deberíamos decir que paren?  
\- ¡Sonja-chan! ¡Pero si es muy divertido verlos! – se queja  
Nos reímos mientras Kuroo le protesta al encargado del puesto de que está trucada mientras Bokuto lo apoya. Al final (por pena, creemos Elie y yo) el encargado deja elegir un peluche pequeño a cada una: un gato y un búho.  
Y así es como vamos a nuestra última parada tras comer algodón de azúcar: los fuegos artificiales. Desde niña me encantan y estos son aún más espectaculares que los de Miyagi. Kuroo se ríe cuando se lo comento pero a mí me da igual: me parecen mágicos.

\---

\- ¡¿POR QUÉ NO HAY UNO DE BÚHOS?!  
\- Bokuto, no grites – dice Kuroo a mi lado pero ya es tarde: levanto la cabeza de su hombro y me desperezo – ¿Te ha despertado ese búho idiota?  
\- Tranquilo, ya era hora. Pronto llegaremos a Tokio, ¿no? – digo bostezando  
\- Aun queda una media hora.  
\- Maldita sea.  
Miro a Elie y Bokuto que están muy concentrados en el móvil de mi amiga.  
\- Tetsuro, ¿qué están haciendo?  
\- Al parecer Elie-san tiene un juego de gatos en el que le pones nombres y te dan regalos y Bokuto… Espera un momento – dice girándose hacia mí y poniendo una sonrisa burlona - ¿me acabas de llamar por mi nombre?  
\- Ups. Lo siento… Aunque no sé porque me disculpo. Tengo todo el derecho del mundo porque soy tu novia y tú me llevas llamando por mi nombre desde que entré al club – me defiendo  
\- Porque tú lo pediste. Y no me vengas con lo de ‘porque soy tu novia’ porque me has llenado de baba la camisa y eso solo te lo perdono porque lo eres así que…  
\- Primero: yo no babeo. Segundo: esa camisa no es que fuera muy bonita así que te he hecho un favor.  
\- ¿Cómo me vas a hacer el favor de manchar mi camisa si me acabas de decir que no babeas dormida?  
\- ¿No se te ha ocurrido que estuviera despierta y lo haya hecho aposta?  
\- ¡Ey, pareja de gruñones! Vamos a ir bajándonos ya del tren, casi estamos – nos llama riéndose Elie.


	25. Guardaespaldas

\- Ennoshita… ¿qué pasa con Tanaka y Yuu?  
Ambos jugadores del Karasuno llevan veinte minutos siguiendo a Kuroo, serios. Y. por lo que veo en su cara, ha dejado de parecerle divertido hace dieciséis.  
\- Se han enterado de lo vuestro y dicen que quieren comprobar que lo mereces – suspira  
\- ¿Cómo se han enterado si…? Espera, no me contestes. Kenma se lo ha dicho a Hinata y Hinata a vosotros.  
\- Buena deducción – se ríe Suga  
\- Más que eso es que estoy empezando a conocer una faceta suya muy molesta… ¡Tanaka! ¡Yuu! ¡Parad ya! – digo cogiéndolos de las orejas y tirando de ellos.  
A lo largo del día parece que se tranquilizan y sólo asaltan a Kuroo unas… Tres veces más. Ahora entiendo lo que siente Shimizu constantemente, y no es nada agradable.  
\- Tienes dos buenos guardaespaldas – comenta Kuroo en el entrenamiento de por la noche  
\- Son unos pesados…  
\- A ti no te han dado la tabarra para que espíes y les informes – comenta Tsukki molesto  
\- ¿Qué? Yo los mato…  
\- ¡Tategami-san! ¡Mátalos después! ¡Ahora tienes que ayudarnos con el entrenamiento!  
\- Bokuto-san, esa no es manera de pedirlo  
\- Es verdad… ¡Si nos ayudas a entrenar luego te ayudamos a matarlos!  
Akaashi me mira disculpándose pero yo me encojo de hombros sonriendo. Es algo normal en él.  
\- ¡Ah! ¡Se me olvidaba! – y voy corriendo a por mi bolsa mientras los cuatro me miran sorprendidos – Las fotos de la última vez  
Les doy una copia a Akaashi y otra a Tsukki. “Las copias de Bokuto-san están en el mismo sobre que las de Akaashi” explico cuando el capitán del Fukurodani protesta. Ya lo había hablado con Akaashi y concluimos en que la mejor manera de que no las perdiera era que el armador se lo diera una vez ya en la habitación.  
\- ¿Y las mías? – se ofende Kuroo  
\- Te las di en cuanto las saqué – le digo seria.  
\- Pues las habré perdido…  
\- Pues te aguantas  
\- ¡Ey!

\---

El fin de semana termina y toca la despedida definitiva del Karasuno.  
\- Nos vemos en los Nacionales  
\- Es una promesa  
El abrazo se alarga más de lo normal pero no me quejo. Cuando me giro para despedirme de Tanaka y Yuu los encuentro hablando con Kuroo. “Como le hagas daño…” están diciendo serios.  
\- Aquí a las únicas personas a las que van a hacer daño sois vosotros como no cortéis ese rollo – les amenazo  
\- ¡Sonja! – por su cara sé que desde luego no esperaban que los pillara  
\- Vuestro bus se va. ¿Cómo os venceremos en el Nacional si no estáis en Miyagi para las preliminares de la prefectura?  
\- ¿Qué es eso de ganarnos? Aquí los que ganaremos seremos nosotros  
\- Que yo sepa no nos habéis ganado ninguna vez – se mete en la conversación Kuroo  
\- Es para que os confiéis – responde Tanaka camino del bus ya  
Yuu se para junto a mí. Sé lo que está pensando: ya no nos veremos hasta que no consigamos vencer a oponentes muy fuertes y lleguemos a ese gran escenario en Tokio. Pero también sé que lo conseguiremos.  
Le doy un abrazo y me despido: “En el Nacional” decimos a la vez. Y siempre hemos mantenido nuestras promesas.


	26. Grupo de estudio

\- ¿Lo has entendido ya?  
\- No – digo tras meditarlo un poco  
\- ¡Aaaagh! – se desespera Kuroo - ¿Qué os enseñan en Miyagi?  
\- A lo mejor es que eres un profesor malo  
\- Estoy de acuerdo con Sonja  
\- Tú calla Kenma. Y deja la videoconsola.  
Las finales se acercan pero antes de ellas tenemos exámenes. Durante las últimas dos semanas nos hemos reunido en mi casa para estudiar los tres junto a Elie, Bokuto y Akaashi. Sin embargo, este examen de matemáticas es de los difíciles.  
Kuroo está protestando sobre que no lo entendamos cuando llaman a la puerta.  
\- Hola, chicos – saluda mi hermano al abrir  
\- Hola, Tetegami-san – oigo a Akaashi. Bokuto sigue aun cohibido y no habla nada delante de mi hermano.  
\- ¡Akaashi! ¡Explícame este problema! – le digo mientras entra por la puerta  
\- De acuerdo – dice sentándose a mi lado  
\- ¿Y Elie? – pregunta desconcertado Bokuto  
\- Bokuto-san, te mandó ayer un mensaje diciendo que hoy tenía que cuidar de su hermano y llegaría más tarde – le recuerda Akaashi sin levantar la vista del papel en el que me explica el problema  
\- ¡Lo entendí! – digo feliz  
\- Seguro que porque ya habías entendido algo cuando yo lo explicaba…  
\- Tetsuro, te lo repito. Eres malo explicando.  
\- No lo soy  
\- Si lo eres – decimos Kenma y yo al unísono.  
Seguimos estudiando, el silencio sólo roto cuando alguno pregunta alguna duda y otro la responde. “¿Siempre hacéis esto?” pregunté una de las primeras veces que nos reunimos. “Comenzamos el año pasado” me aclaró Akaashi. “¿En Miyagi no os ayudabais?” “Bueno, los de segundo nos reuníamos en periodo de exámenes pero básicamente era Ennoshita explicando a Yuu y Tanaka, y el resto en otra mesa aclarando pequeñas dudas” sonreí al recuerdo.  
Cuando Elie llega nos tomamos un pequeño descanso merendando.  
\- ¿Qué tal van vuestros entrenamientos?  
\- Bastante bien. ¡Ganaremos el Nacional!  
\- Tendréis que conformaros con solo ir. ¡El Nacional lo ganaremos nosotros!  
\- Bokuto-san…  
\- Oh, venga Akaashi. Esto es deportividad saludable.  
\- Chicos… ¿Sabéis que nos enfrentaremos si ganamos nuestro primer partido la semana que viene, verdad?  
Eso provoca un silencio en la cocina. Hasta Kenma ha apagado la consola y mira hacia el suelo. Nos enfrentaremos. Uno de los dos equipos podría no conseguir pase para el Nacional.  
\- En ese caso el que pierda tendrá que ganar al siguiente partido para poder tomar la revancha – dice Kuroo  
\- Os animaremos desde las gradas  
\- ¡¿Y POR QUÉ VAMOS A TENER QUE PERDER NOSOTROS?!  
\- Tetsuro, no grites.  
La despedida se asemeja a la del Karasuno. Bokuto y Kuroo se estrechan la mano y Akaashi y yo sonreímos. Tendremos que darlo todo en nuestro próximo encuentro.


	27. Lesión

\- ¿Yaku-san?  
El libero del Nekoma apenas puede ponerse en pie. Sin necesidad de que el entrenador me lo diga salgo como una flecha para ayudar a sostenerlo.  
\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué precisamente hoy?  
\- Yaku-san, vamos a llevarte a la enfermería. Tienen que mirarte el tobillo.  
El partido contra el Fukurodani fue duro y lo perdimos sin ganar ningún set. Y ahora, en nuestra última oportunidad de tomarnos la revancha contra ellos y de enfrentar al Karasuno en el Nacional es ganar a nuestros oponentes: el Nohebi.  
Miro por encima mi hombro y asiento a Kuroo para tranquilizarlo. Ya han perdido a su líbero, no pueden perder a su capitán. En su mirada veo que me comprende y se gira hacia el equipo, para levantarles la moral.  
Junto a Naoi lo sacamos de la cancha. Cuesta llegar hasta la enfermería pero, una vez allí, podemos tumbarle en una de las camillas.  
\- Yaku-san, tranquilo. Seguro que no es nada…  
Pero el no escucha. Sólo está ahí, con el puño cerrado y la cara llena de frustración. Tras examinarle el médico nos confirma que no es nada grave, pero no podrá jugar en lo que queda de partido por precaución. Tras eso nos deja solos.  
\- Yaku, no te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que se las apañaran. Shibayama es un buen chico y ha mejorado mucho gracias a ti.  
\- Pero… ¿y si no?  
\- Yaku-san – digo seria - ¿confías en Kuroo?  
\- Por supuesto – dice extrañado por la pregunta  
\- Él te ha prometido que ganarían  
Yaku me mira, serio también. Y unos segundos después asiente.

\---

Tras asegurarse de que no necesitamos nada Naoi se vuelve a la pista. Pese a la insistencia de Yaku yo me quedo junto a él e intento distraerlo con cualquier anécdota que se me ocurra. Tengo que responder a un mensaje de Elie, que se asusta al no vernos regresar a la cancha desde las gradas.  
Un estruendo de aplausos nos avisa del final del partido.  
Y unos minutos después se abre la puerta, asomándose Kuroo. Está serio.  
\- ¿Yaku? ¿Qué tal el tobillo?  
\- Parece que me recuperaré… - dice aguantando las lagrimas, a lo que Kuroo asiente.  
\- Menos mal… No creo que Shibayama aguante la presión del Nacional… En serio, tío. Ha estado a punto de vom-  
No le dejo acabar la frase porque me lanzo a sus brazos. ¡El Nacional! ¡Iremos al Nacional! ¡Nos enfrentaremos con el Karasuno y el Fukurodani allí!  
\- ¿Sonja? ¿Vas a llorar? – yo sólo niego, aun con la cabeza enterrada en su hombro. Y después, con lo que deduzco que es una de sus sonrisas - ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?  
\- Oh, cállate, Tetsuro.  
Cuando miro hacia Yaku veo que está moviendo la boca pero no sale ninguna palabra. “A él sí que le ha comido la lengua” me río.  
Al salir de la enfermería nos encontramos a todo el equipo y a Elie esperándonos. El entrenador nos entrega a ambos la medalla que no hemos podido recibir ante la mirada del público pero yo casi no la miro.  
La sensación que tengo, junto a este equipo, es medalla suficiente.


	28. Epílogo

¿Cómo es posible que me haya vuelto a perder? Los pasillos del campus universitario me parecen todos iguales y, pese al mapa que me había hecho Kenma, me pierdo. Una hora después encuentro la puerta número 238 y llamo. Me abre un chico alto de pelo negro y revuelto en cuya cara se refleja la sorpresa. “Hola, Tetsuro” sonrío.  
Nos vamos a uno de los bancos del jardín y, por unos minutos, estamos en silencio, algo incómodos.  
\- ¿Qué tal le va al equipo?  
\- Bueno, ahora estamos preparándonos para la Golden Week. Los de primero están especialmente ilusionados de conocer al famoso Karasuno de la Batalla del Basurero que ganó las Nacionales. – sonrío pensando en volver a ver al Karasuno, a Tanaka como vice capitán y a Ennoshita como capitán, a Yachi como manager, y los nuevos miembros de los que Yuu tanto me habla.  
\- Más vale que se comporte el nuevo capitán  
\- Tranquilo, Kenma es capaz de controlar al capitán Yamamoto. Es el perfecto vice capitán para él.  
\- Por lo que me ha dicho Kenma tú eres de gran ayuda también – sonríe, lo que hace que me sonroje.  
\- Tetsuro, he estado pensando… sobre lo que me dijiste. Y creo que no tienes razón. Puede que mantener nuestra relación ahora que tú estás en la universidad y yo en el último año va a ser difícil… Pero no creo que el que lo sea signifique que debamos cortar antes de haberlo intentado.  
\- Sí, yo también he llegado a la misma conclusión… ¡Oye! ¿Por qué sacas la cámara?  
\- Tetsuro Kuroo está admitiendo que se había equivocado. ¡Necesito grabarlo!  
Nos reímos durante un buen rato mientras me hace cosquillas. La relación entre ambos no ha cambiado pese al tiempo que nos dimos, y eso es algo que agradezco. El silencio de ahora es menos tenso que el anterior y acomodo mi cabeza en su hombro, cerrando los ojos, mientras él me pasa el brazo por encima.  
\- ¡Kuroo! ¿Dónde estás?  
\- Ese búho idiota… No puede ser más inoportuno  
\- Ese ‘búho idiota’ es tu compañero de cuarto por propia elección así que compórtate. ¿O vas a decir que también te equivocaste?  
\- No vas a tener tanta suerte en un día – me contesta refunfuñando.  
Y de la mano vamos a ver qué es lo que quiere con tanta insistencia Koutarou Bokuto.


	29. Epílogo (Kuroo)

Al abrir la puerta me encuentro con una chica baja, de un pelo rojo intenso recogido en una coleta alta y con una sonrisa que le ilumina los ojos. Maldita sea, cuanto he echado de menos esa sonrisa.  
\- ¡Hola, Tetsuro! – dice tímida  
Eso me lleva de vuelta al instituto, a la Batalla del Basurero de los Nacionales y al mayor error de mi vida: decirle que mejor seguir como amigos por la distancia que supone estar en la universidad. Eso me partió el corazón, pero aun más el que ella fingiera una sonrisa y dijera que lo comprendía.  
\- ¿Qué tal va el equipo? – pregunto para sacar tema de conversación una vez sentados en un banco.  
\- Bueno, ahora estamos preparándonos para la Golden Week. Los de primero están especialmente ilusionados de conocer al famoso Karasuno de la Batalla del Basurero que ganó las Nacionales.  
\- Más vale que se comporte el nuevo capitán  
\- Tranquilo, Kenma es capaz de controlar al capitán Yamamoto. Es el perfecto vice capitán para él.  
\- Por lo que me ha dicho Kenma tú eres de gran ayuda también – se sonroja cuando digo esto, lo que hace mi sonrisa más amplia. Es muy divertido hacerla sonrojar.  
\- Tetsuro, he estado pensando… sobre lo que me dijiste. Y creo que no tienes razón. Puede que mantener nuestra relación ahora que tú estás en la universidad y yo en el último año va a ser difícil… Pero no creo que el que lo sea signifique que debamos cortar antes de haberlo intentado. – su mirada seria se fija en la mía, y termino suspirando  
\- Sí, yo también he llegado a la misma conclusión… ¡Oye! ¿Por qué sacas la cámara?  
\- Tetsuro Kuroo está admitiendo que se había equivocado. ¡Necesito grabarlo! – dice con una sonrisa burlona  
Le hago cosquillas para quitarle la cámara lo que hace que estemos riéndonos un rato. Después apoya su cabeza en mi hombro y puedo sentir su aliento como aquella vez en la que se quedó dormida en el tren, al poco de comenzar a salir.  
\- ¡Kuroo! ¿Dónde estás?  
\- Ese búho idiota… No puede ser más inoportuno – maldigo por lo bajo mirando hacia mi habitación.  
\- Ese ‘búho idiota’ es tu compañero de cuarto por propia elección así que compórtate. – me recuerda - ¿O vas a decir que también te equivocaste?  
\- No vas a tener tanta suerte en un día  
Y de la mano vamos a ver qué es lo que quiere con tanta insistencia Koutarou Bokuto.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Algo para mejorar? ¿Algún ship en común? ¿Quieres permanecer al día de mi trabajo? ¡Sígueme a mi twitter @socorbu_ao3 para comentarme lo que quieras!  
> Kudos y comentarios también son bienvenidos :)


End file.
